<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wie eine Blume aus Eis by Omega_White</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648934">Wie eine Blume aus Eis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White'>Omega_White</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Realization, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Reflection, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Traum und eine Auseinandersetzung mit Reno bewirken, dass Elena sich in einer kalten Nacht in den Bergen mit ihrer Vergangenheit auseinandersetzt und für sich selbst die Frage beantwortet, ob das Leben, das sie führt, einen Sinn ergibt.<br/>(Songfic zum Lied Eisblumen von Subway to Sally)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wie eine Blume aus Eis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Verfasst im Jahre 2009</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WIE EINE BLUME AUS EIS</p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>Ausgangssituation:<br/>
Tseng wird im Tempel des alten Volkes von Sephiroth verwundet, doch Elena glaubt fest daran, dass Cloud der Schuldige ist. Nach Aerith` Tod folgt Cloud Sephiroth in die Berge und die noch übrig gebliebenen Turks folgen Cloud. Zweieinhalb Tage später machen die Turks Rast in einem Gasthaus im Schnee. In dieser Nacht spielt meine Geschichte. </p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>Draußen vor den Fenstern schneit es. Dicke, weiße Flocken bahnen sich ihren Weg vom Himmel herab zur Erde und fallen zu Boden. Ihre bloße Menge lässt Wege und Wiesen und Bäche unter einer einheitlichen weißen Decke verschwinden. Es ist hell da draußen, vor den Fenstern. Obwohl weder Mond noch Sterne durch den dichten dunklen Wolkenschleier zu erkennen sind, leuchtet der Schnee, und die Eiskristalle glitzern im Licht der Laternen, welche den steilen Bergpfad bis hinauf zur Herberge flankieren. </p><p>Draußen vor den Fenstern ist es kalt. Das weiß ich, weil ich bis vor wenigen Minuten selbst dort draußen war. Meine Haare sind noch ganz feucht, obwohl das Feuer im Kamin des großen Schankraumes sie langsam trocknet und ein wenig Wärme zurück in meinen Körper fließen lässt. Meine schmerzenden Glieder sehnen sich danach, ein wenig Ruhe zu bekommen. Den ganzen Tag sind wir durch den Schnee gewandert – So weit hier oben in den Bergen ist es nicht möglich, mit einem Hubschrauber zu landen und keines unserer Einsatzfahrzeuge konnte die dichte Schneeschicht durchdringen. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn ich mich jetzt in einen der gemütlich aussehenden Sessel vor dem Kamin setzen würde, wäre ich binnen weniger Sekunden eingeschlafen. </p><p>Doch welchen Eindruck würde das erwecken, hier, in der Öffentlichkeit! Es wäre wohl klüger, meinen müden Körper hinauf in das Zimmer zu schleppen, welches wir hier gemietet haben, und mich in ein richtiges Bett zu legen, mit Decke und Kopfkissen und allem. Doch stattdessen drücke ich mich seit geschlagenen zwanzig Minuten in einer Ecke der Schankstube herum, laufe mal hier hin, mal dort hin, und immer mal wieder zurück zum Kamin, um mich zu wärmen. Ich weiß gar nicht genau, was ich mir dabei denke. Vielleicht hat sich mein Kopf auf dem Weg zur Berghütte eine schwerwiegende Unterkühlung zugezogen. </p><p>Aber nein. Ich kenne den wirklichen Grund. Meine Wut hält mich wach. Meine Wut, welche von meinen konfusen Gedankengängen und meiner Rastlosigkeit hervorgerufen wird, gepaart mit einer gehörigen Portion angeschlagenem Stolz. Nicht zu vergessen die Selbstzweifel. Ich kann nicht einfach so abschalten, das konnte ich noch nie. Ich mache mir immer zu viele Gedanken, egal worum es geht. Es gibt halt so dumme Angewohnheiten, die man nicht so einfach wegbekommt. Wie das Knabbern an den Fingernägeln zum Beispiel. Nicht, dass ich so etwas tun würde, ich achte doch sehr auf mein Äußeres. Aber – </p><p>„Yo, Elena! Was ist los mit dir?! Setz dich mal zu uns und spiel´ ne Runde mit, anstatt hier so ne Fresse zu ziehen!“ </p><p>Das ist Reno. Ich habe nie verstanden, wie er es mit seiner vorlauten und undisziplinierten Art geschafft hat, ein Mitglied der Turks zu werden. Er ist so anders als Tseng, unser Teamleiter. Wenn Tseng mit uns hierhergekommen wäre, hätte er sich direkt nach unserer Ankunft schlafen gelegt, um mit dem ersten Sonnenstrahl des nächsten Tages aufzustehen und sein morgendliches Training zu absolvieren. Tseng ist die Disziplin und Autorität in Person. Niemand kann an seiner Führungskompetenz zweifeln! Reno ist nichts als ein kleiner, dreckiger, ignoranter, mieser… </p><p>Ich will nicht, dass meine Wut mit mir durchgeht. Ich darf mir nichts anmerken lassen. Ich ignoriere Renos Kommentar und tue einfach so, als hätte ich nichts gehört. Und er zuckt mit den Schultern, nuschelt irgendetwas Unverständliches zwischen zwei Schlucken Whiskey und mischt die Karten. Ich weiß nicht, was sie da immer spielen, er und Rude. Und es ist mir ehrlich gesagt auch ziemlich egal. Es muss jedoch ein ziemlich spannendes Spiel sein, so oft wie sie es spielen. Oder man stumpft einfach ab, nach einer gewissen Menge Alkohol… </p><p>Rude ist eigentlich nicht so wie Reno. Rude ist… viel mehr wie Tseng. Er ist ruhig und diszipliniert. Er kann Verdächtige verhören auf eine Art, die mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagt, doch ansonsten ist er nicht sehr gesprächig. Auch jetzt redet er nicht. Er blickt stumm in seine Karten und nippt ab und zu an seinem Glas Rotwein. Er stört sich nicht an Renos Alkoholexzessen und seinem betrunkenen Gelaber, ab und zu lacht er sogar über einen von dessen Witzen. Und ich weiß einfach nicht, warum er sich auf dieses Niveau herablässt. Es ist mir ein Rätsel, warum es ihm nichts ausmacht. Es sollte so nicht sein, es… </p><p>Es hätte alles ganz anders sein sollen. </p><p>Perfekt. </p><p>Wunderschön. </p><p>Etwas… ganz Besonderes. </p><p>Reno stößt einen Fluch aus. Scheinbar hat er die Runde verloren. Ich empfinde so etwas wie dumpfe Schadenfreude. Es läuft eben nicht alles so, wie man es gerne hätte. Selbst nicht für ihn… Selbst nicht für ihn… </p><p>Ich halte mir eine Hand vor den Mund und gähne ausgiebig. Mein Verstand sagt mir, dass nun der perfekte Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, um mich ins Bett zu legen. Doch meine Beine führen mich ohne mein Zutun zu einem der Sessel am Kamin. Dem hintersten, ganz in der Ecke am Fenster, wo es ein bisschen dunkler und ruhiger ist. Ich sinke hinab auf die Polster, lehne mich zurück, es ist so warm und so weich und so… gemütlich. Es ist wirklich gemütlich hier. Wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte… </p><p>Mhm. </p><p>Ich schließe die Augen. Ich will nur ein bisschen dösen. Ein kleines bisschen. Ein paar Minuten lang. Nur ein… klein wenig ausruhen. </p><p>… </p><p>Ich öffne die Augen und stehe auf einer Wiese. Der Himmel ist frei von Wolken und die Sonne scheint auf mich hinab. </p><p>Auf der Wiese wachsen die verschiedensten Blumen. Ich sehe gelbe Sonnenblumen, roten Mohn, weiße Schneeglöckchen… </p><p>Schneeglöckchen? Das ist doch absurd, sagt eine leise Stimme in meinem Inneren. Doch es fällt mir nicht schwer, sie zu ignorieren. Ich fühle den Drang, durch die Wiese zu rennen. Nicht einfach zu gehen, nein – Ich will rennen! Laufen, meinen Körper spüren...   </p><p>Ich blicke hinab auf meine Beine und stelle verwundert fest, dass ich bereits angefangen habe, zu laufen. Ich trage keine Schuhe und meine nackten Füße werden von dem weichen, leicht feuchten Gras liebkost. </p><p>Es fühlt sich so gut an! Ein Lachen löst sich aus meiner Kehle und auch das fühlt sich gut an! So befreiend! So gut! So gut! Ich laufe immer weiter, in meiner Euphorie vergesse ich alles andere, alles um mich herum. </p><p>Ich bemerke zwei Mädchen, die vor mir herlaufen. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie so plötzlich hierhergekommen sind, doch ich denke nicht weiter darüber nach. </p><p>Sie tragen Blumen im Haar und sind in bunte Sommerkleider gehüllt. Ich blicke an mir hinab und bemerke, dass ich ebenfalls ein Kleid trage. Es ist weit und engt mich beim Rennen nicht ein. Im Lauf pflücke ich mir eine Blume und versuche sie in meinen Haaren zu befestigen. Es funktioniert nicht, sie löst sich sofort und fällt zurück zu Boden. Die Mädchen haben sich von mir entfernt, ich sehe sie nur noch verschwommen. </p><p>Ich laufe schneller, ich muss sie einholen! Ich muss! Aber es ist so dunstig und ich sehe sie nicht mehr. Ich- </p><p>Die Wiese endet abrupt und ich bleibe stehen. Die Mädchen sind verschwunden, so plötzlich, wie sie gekommen waren. Vor mir liegt das matschige Ufer eines trüben Sees. Ich wate barfuß durch den Schlamm, bis ich das Wasser erreiche. Ich weiß nicht, aus welchem Grund ich das Bedürfnis verspüre, meine Zehen in das bräunliche Wasser zu tauchen, aber ich kann dem Drang nicht widerstehen. </p><p>Ich berühre die Oberfläche des Wassers mit meiner Fußspitze, mich innerlich darauf vorbereitend, dass es gewiss kalt sein wird, und stoße auf Widerstand. Verwundert blicke ich hinab auf das Wasser. </p><p>Es ist erstarrt. Vom einen auf den anderen Augenblick ist der See gefroren. Und mir wird kalt. Ich friere. Ich schlinge meine Hände um meinen Körper und trete von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Mein Atem gefriert in der Kälte. </p><p>Ich sinke am Ufer des Sees zu Boden und mache mich ganz klein, rolle mich zusammen um der Kälte entgegenzuwirken. Mein Blick wandert dabei zu der Eisschicht, die das Wasser bedeckt. Sie... glitzert, obwohl der Himmel hier grau ist. Ich schaue genauer hin. Die Eisoberfläche ist überzogen mit einem feingliedrigen Muster aus Raureif. </p><p>Eisblumen, schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Der See ist voller Eisblumen! </p><p>Ich höre ein Lachen, wie aus weiter Ferne. Jemand ruft meinen Namen. Ich drehe meinen Kopf, suchend – </p><p>Und erwache mit einem Ruck. </p><p>Ich muss blinzeln und brauche ein paar Sekunden, um meine Umgebung wieder bewusst wahrnehmen zu können. </p><p>Ich hocke zusammengekauert auf dem Sessel. Meine Beine habe ich dicht an meinen Oberkörper gezogen und ich umschlinge sie mit meinen Armen. Ich habe eine Gänsehaut. </p><p>Das Feuer flackert unruhig im Kamin, von einem plötzlichen Wind umweht. Ein Fenster steht offen, und an den Rahmen gelehnt steht Reno, mit einer Zigarette in der Hand. Er pustet den Qualm hinaus in die Kälte. Ich behalte ihn im Auge, während ich mich langsam wieder normal hinsetze. </p><p>Hat Reno bemerkt, dass ich eingeschlafen bin? Hat er gesehen, wie ich mich zusammen gekauert habe? Natürlich hat er das, denke ich mir. Er ist ja nicht blind. Wie um meinen letzten Gedanken zu bestätigen, blickt er scheinbar zufällig zu mir herüber. Als meine Augen die seinen treffen, grinst er.  „Na, ausgeschlafen?“, nuschelt er. </p><p>„Halt die Klappe, Reno.“, erwidere ich nur und sein Grinsen wird eine Spur breiter. Ich funkele ihn böse an. Ich sollte das nicht tun. Das ist schwach und unkontrolliert, doch Reno ist einfach so unverschämt. „Warum gehst du nicht einfach nach draußen, wenn du frische Luft brauchst?“, hake ich nach und er runzelt die Stirn. „Warum gehst du nicht einfach ins Bett, wenn du Schlaf brauchst?“ ist seine Antwort. Ich fühle erneut die Wut in mir hochsteigen. Und der Traum hängt mir nach. Ich fühle mich schlecht, ganz und gar schlecht. </p><p>„Ich will noch nicht schlafen.“, sage ich und stehe auf. Ich fühle, wie Renos Blick mir folgt, während ich den Schankraum durchquere und meinen Mantel von der Garderobe nehme. Ich streife ihn über und schließe die Knöpfe, bis hinauf zu meiner Nase ziehe ich den Kragen. Dann öffne ich die Eingangstür und trete hinaus ins Freie. Drinnen war es vielleicht etwas kühl, nachdem das Fenster geöffnet wurde. Draußen ist es schneidend kalt und der Wind ist stark hier oben in den Bergen. Doch zumindest bin ich nun allen Blicken entzogen. </p><p>Ich laufe ein Stück den Weg hinunter, den wir gekommen sind. Nach wenigen Metern ist mein Haar von Schnee bedeckt. Ich mag das Gefühl von Schnee auf meiner Haut. Das mochte ich schon immer. Als ich noch ein Kind war, hat mein Vater mich des Öfteren mit in die Berge genommen, um Urlaub zu machen. Er hatte eine Hütte dort, mitten im Schnee. Wir sind oft Ski oder Schlitten gefahren und haben lange Spaziergänge unternommen. Das war ganz woanders, nicht hier in der Gegend. Hier kenne ich mich nicht aus. Hier sind wir nur wegen dem Abtrünnigen, Cloud, und seinen Anhängern, die versuchen, die ehemalige Terrororganisation Avalanche neu zu formieren. Wir verfolgen sie schon seit Wochen und beobachten all ihre Schritte. Unsere Mission bestand darin, Sephiroth ausfindig zu machen und eine Frau namens Aerith gefangen zu nehmen. Sie stammte vom alten Volk ab und hätte unseren Präsidenten womöglich in ihre Heimat führen können, die angereichert ist mit Mako-Energie. Doch Aerith ist tot und unsere Prioritäten haben sich geändert. </p><p>Cloud und seine Leute sind irgendwo hier in den Bergen und machen Rast wie wir. Oder sie sind dumm genug, ihren Weg bei Dunkelheit fortzusetzen und brechen sich irgendwo auf dem Bergpfad das Genick. Doch daran glaube ich nicht. Das will ich auch gar nicht. Ich will nicht, dass sie auf diese Art und Weise sterben. Sie sind der Grund dafür, dass Tseng nicht hier ist, sondern schwer verwundet in einem Krankenhaus in Midgar liegt. Wenn ich sie in die Finger bekomme, dann… Ich weiß nicht, was ich dann tun werde. </p><p>Ich will im Augenblick nicht an unser Ziel denken. Auch nicht an die Mission und die jüngsten Ereignisse. Ich will nicht über Reno nachdenken, über die Auseinandersetzung, die wir hatten. Und auch an meinen Traum will ich nicht denken. Das mache ich aber, unbewusst immer wieder. Das Gefühl, das ich am Anfang des Traumes hatte. Das Gefühl der Unbeschwertheit, der Ausgelassenheit. Das Gefühl hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr, doch ich kenne es gut, aus meiner Kindheit. </p><p>Als Kind war ich glücklich. Es war nicht nur der Urlaub im Schnee, es waren auch die Freundinnen, die ich hatte. Die Mädchen aus meinem Traum. Ich habe oft mit ihnen gespielt und auch Blumen gepflückt, auf der großen Wiese, die an unser Haus grenzte. Und nicht einmal sie waren es, die mich wirklich glücklich gemacht hatten. Mein Vater war es, der immer für mich da war und alles für mich tat, nachdem meine Mutter gestorben war, als ich gerade mal ein halbes Jahr alt war. Und auch meine große Schwester, obwohl sie so oft fort war und lernte und kaum Zeit für mich hatte. Als Kind kennt man nur das Hier und Jetzt. Das macht alles so einfach. Man trauert nicht um das Gestern und fürchtet sich nicht vor dem Morgen, da man noch überhaupt nicht wissen kann, was für eine Rolle die Zeit in unserem Leben spielt und wie kostbar jeder einzelne Augenblick ist. </p><p>Die schönsten Erinnerungen sind zumeist die, die auch am meisten weh tun. Doch ich erinnere mich gerne, von Zeit zu Zeit. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich von meiner Kindheit geträumt habe. Vielleicht, weil ich so entspannt war. Weil das Feuer so warm war. Braucht man einen Grund, um irgendetwas zu träumen? Und warum wurde der Traum plötzlich so düster, so kalt? Reno hat das Fenster aufgerissen und ich träumte, ich würde mich zusammenkauern, während ich genau das auf dem Sessel tat. Ist das der Grund? Ist das... der Grund? </p><p>Ich spüre, wie die Selbstzweifel an mir nagen. Das machen sie so oft, in letzter Zeit. Nun, da ich meiner Vergangenheit einmal die Pforten geöffnet habe, ist es unmöglich, sie erneut zu verschließen. Ich muss unweigerlich darüber nachdenken. </p><p>Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann genau ich anfing, den Unterschied zu bemerken. Wann ich aufhörte, so glücklich und unbeschwert zu sein, und die ersten Sorgen mich plagten. </p><p>Mein Vater, der mich im Laufe von Kindergarten und Grundschule durchgängig unterstützt und bestätigt hatte, war irgendwann nicht mehr mit meinen Leistungen zufrieden. Ich wurde auf die unwahrscheinlich teure Privatschule gesteckt, welche bereits meine Schwester vor mir besucht hatte. Sie war die beste ihres Jahrgangs gewesen und natürlich erinnerten sich die Lehrer gleich an sie, sobald ich ihnen meinen vollen Namen mitteilte. „Oh, Ihre Schwester war mit Abstand die beste Schülerin, die wir hier jemals unterrichten durften. Wir setzen voraus, dass Sie ihr in nichts nachstehen.“ </p><p>So und so ähnlich fielen die Reaktionen auf meine Einschulung aus. Und man glaubt es kaum – Zu Beginn war ich wirklich stolz, mit meiner Schwester verglichen zu werden, und auch hoch motiviert, den hohen Anforderungen meiner neuen Lehrer gerecht zu werden. Doch es waren nicht die Lehrer, welche die größten Erwartungen an mich hatten. Mein Vater war es, der mich nahezu täglich nach meinem Leistungsstand in der Schule befragte und darauf bestand, einen Privatlehrer für die unterrichtsfreie Zeit zu engagieren. Und es genügte ihm nicht, meine eigenen Noten nach einer Klausur zu erfahren – Er fragte direkt nach dem Notendurchschnitt der gesamten Klasse. Und dann saß er stirnrunzelnd an seinem Schreibtisch und verglich meine Arbeiten mit denen meiner Schwester, welche er wohl aus der hintersten Ecke unseres Speichers wieder hervorgekramt hatte. Oder vielleicht bewahrte er sie auch ordentlich sortiert und gestapelt in einem seiner vielen Aktenschränke auf. Genau konnte ich das nie sagen. Ich erinnere mich nur noch an das Gefühl, am anderen Ende des Schreibtisches zu stehen und darauf zu hoffen, dass das Stirnrunzeln meines Vaters etwas Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. </p><p>Meistens tat es das nicht. Er fand immer einen Fehler in einer meiner Arbeiten, irgendetwas, das er als verbesserungswürdig empfand. Selbst wenn ich die volle Punktzahl erreicht hatte. Und ich konnte es nicht verstehen. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, aus welchem Grund mein Vater aufgehört hatte, mich zu unterstützen und mich zu loben. Ich glaube, das war das Schlimmste. Dass ich meinen Vater nicht mehr dazu bringen konnte, stolz auf mich zu sein. Dabei ist das doch so wichtig. So unheimlich wichtig. </p><p>Das Ganze zog sich über ein paar Jahre. Ich verbrachte die Hälfte meines Tages in der Schule. Dann aß ich, und lernte, dann schlief ich, duschte, aß, und ging wieder zur Schule. Das war ein Rhythmus, an den ich mich schnell gewöhnte, der mich gleichzeitig jedoch über allen Maßen frustrierte. Ich dachte oft an früher, als ich noch Zeit hatte, mich mit Freunden zu treffen, und mein Vater mich liebte, auch wenn ich nicht immer Bestnoten erzielte. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, mein Vater würde mich einfach vergessen. Mich in Ruhe lassen, sodass ich für eine Weile einfach abschalten konnte. </p><p>Man sollte genau überlegen, was man sich wünscht, da manche Wünsche einfach so in Erfüllung gehen. </p><p>Meine Schwester machte ihren Abschluss an der Universität und kam unverhofft zurück nach Hause. Ich freute mich zunächst, sie wieder zu sehen. Ich dachte, nun könnte vielleicht alles anders werden. Ich dachte, ich könnte sie um Rat bitten, was die Probleme zwischen unserem Vater und mir betraf. </p><p>Doch wir verbrachten kaum Zeit miteinander, der passende Augenblick fand sich nicht. Wenn wir beim Essen zusammensaßen, wir alle drei, so erzählte meine Schwester von ihrer Zeit an der Universität. Von den Menschen, die sie kennengelernt hatte. Von Midgar, der großen Stadt, welche von einer stählernen Plattform getragen wurde. Von den Leistungen, die sie erzielt und dem Lob, das sie bekommen hatte. Hauptsächlich darüber fragte mein Vater sie aus und sie saßen nach dem Essen noch stundenlang zusammen und redeten. Ich bekam die Ruhe, die ich mir so sehr gewünscht hatte, doch ich konnte sie nicht genießen. Ich fühlte mich unwichtiger denn je. Abgeschrieben. Mein Vater schien vollständig das Interesse an mir verloren zu haben. </p><p>Und ich... </p><p>Ich begann, sie beide zu hassen. Meinen Vater, weil er es nicht nötig hatte, mir seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, obwohl ich jeden einzelnen Tag mit ihm verbrachte. Und meine Schwester hasste ich auch, weil sie sich einfach so wieder in unser Leben schlich, mir meinen Vater wegnahm und dabei alles noch viel schneller und besser konnte als ich. Was war nur so besonders an ihr? Was hatte sie, das ich nicht hatte?</p><p>Ich begann immer mehr die Zeit zu schätzen, in denen mein Vater und meine Schwester beide schliefen. War die Einsamkeit und der Vorgang des In-Vergessenheit-Geratens bei Tag erdrückend und frustrierend, so war dies bei Nacht völlig in Ordnung. In der Nacht war es nicht weiter schlimm, alleine zu sein. Oder am Fenster zu sitzen und zu träumen. Ich stand nicht unter dem Druck, gute Noten zu schreiben oder Interesse zu heucheln. </p><p>Bei Nacht war alles viel besser als bei Tag. Auch weil es dunkel war und die Dunkelheit wie ein schützender Mantel schien, unter dem man sich verstecken konnte. Die Nacht erwartete nichts von mir. Ich konnte stundenlang auf meinem Bett liegen und lesen, ohne dadurch ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen. Es war herrlich, auch wenn es mich traurig machte... Auf eine glückliche Art und Weise jedoch. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben. </p><p>Zu jener Zeit, in der ich mich zunehmend von meiner Außenwelt abschottete, hörte ich zum ersten Mal dieses eine Lied. Durch Zufall, während ich eines Nachts beim Lesen noch Radio hörte. Ich hörte eigentlich immer nur beiläufig Radio, laut genug um die Musik zu verstehen, jedoch so leise, dass niemand im Haus darauf aufmerksam werden konnte. Ich konzentrierte mich meist voll und ganz auf meine Bücher und selten nahm ich ein Lied von Anfang bis Ende bewusst wahr. </p><p>Musik hatte mir nie wirklich viel bedeutet. Sie war Nebensache, ein sinnloser Zeitvertreib. Aber die Stimme dieses Mannes, die in jener Nacht aus dem Radio an meine Ohren drang, zwang mich dazu, mein Buch beiseite zu legen und mich voll und ganz auf die Musik und den Text zu konzentrieren. </p><p>~ Der Tag flieht eilig aus der Stadt... Sie trinkt sich an den Schatten satt..., ~<br/>
~ Und gibt ihr wahres Antlitz preis... Die Pfützen schimmern schon wie Eis... ~<br/>
~ Am Himmel glänzt ein Silberstreif... Der Abend wandelt Tau zu Reif... ~<br/>
~ Die Bleichheit, die von unseren Wangen schneit, macht uns wie Engel schön, ~<br/>
~ Sie sollten auf die Knie gehen und beten, dass der Mond verhangen bleibt... ~</p><p>Zunächst war ich nicht überzeugt. Ich wusste mit dem Text nichts anzufangen, auch wenn die Stimme des Mannes mich in ihren Bann zog. Wer behauptet schon von sich selbst, schön wie ein Engel zu sein und singt davon, dass andere vor ihm knien sollen? </p><p>~ Wir sind wie Eisblumen... Wir blühen in der Nacht, wir sind wie Eisblumen... Viel zu schön für den Tag, ~<br/>
~ wir sind wie Eisblumen... Kalt und schwarz ist unsere Nacht... ~<br/>
~ Eisblumen blühen in der Nacht... ~</p><p>Ich machte es mir auf meinem Bett bequem und schloss meine Augen. Die Musik war entspannend und lud zum Träumen ein, und auch wenn der Vergleich im Refrain mich verwirrte, fand ich ihn seltsam schön und poetisch. </p><p>~ Der Morgen wandelt Reif zu Tau... Der Tag macht alles grell und rau... ~<br/>
~ Wir kleiden uns in Traurigkeit... Doch geht der Tag kommt unsere Zeit... ~<br/>
~ Wer leuchten will, der flieht das Licht...  Der schaut der Nacht ins Angesicht... ~  </p><p>Ich hatte nie geglaubt, dass man in einem Lied genau so viel zum Ausdruck bringen könnte wie in einem ganzen Buch. Sollte ich mich getäuscht haben? Auch wenn ich in dem Moment, in welchem ich das Lied hörte, nicht gleichzeitig jede Zeile auf ihre tiefere Bedeutung hin untersuchen konnte, fühlte ich schon, dass dieses Lied eine bestimmte Gruppe von Menschen ansprechen sollte. Das „Wir“, von welchem der Sänger sang... Jene, die den Tag fliehen und die Vorzüge der Nacht zu schätzen wissen. </p><p>~ Die Bleichheit, die von unseren Wangen schneit, macht uns wie Engel schön, ~<br/>
~ Sie werden auf die Knie gehen und beten, dass – ~</p><p>Da waren Schritte auf dem Flur. Panisch schaltete ich das Radio aus und löschte das Licht, lag still in meinem Bett und stellte mich schlafend. Die Schritte wurden lauter, kamen immer näher. Ich verspannte mich und hielt die Luft an. Mein Herz pochte laut in meiner Brust. Dann entfernten sich die Schritte wieder. Mein Vater war an meinem Zimmer vorbei in Richtung Badezimmer gegangen. </p><p>Ich atmete auf, traute mich jedoch nicht, das Licht erneut anzuschalten. Doch ich lag noch lange wach, in jener Nacht, und dachte an das Lied. Ich ärgerte mich, dass ich es nicht hatte zu Ende hören können, doch was ich gehört hatte, gab mir genug Stoff zum nachdenken. </p><p>„...Wir sind wie Eisblumen... Wir blühen in der Nacht...  wir sind wie Eisblumen... viel zu schön für den Tag...“ </p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>Ich merke erst spät, dass ich angefangen habe, zu singen. Sofort verstumme ich, peinlich berührt, obwohl hier draußen im Schnee weit und breit niemand ist, der mich hätte hören können. Trotzdem, ich kann nicht singen. Und ich sollte es mir nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen. Ich bin nicht wie all die anderen, die glauben, irgendetwas zu können, bloß weil sie es sich so sehr wünschen. Wie jene, die ihre Mitmenschen den ganzen Tag lang mit Liedern belästigen, weil sie der Meinung sind, in ihnen stecke ein großer Künstler. Ich bin realistisch, was meine Fähigkeiten betrifft. Ich bin – </p><p>&gt; Bist du das wirklich? &lt;, hegt eine kleine Stimme in mir ihren Zweifel. &gt; Du hast auch geglaubt, eine Eisblume zu sein, du Närrin! Etwas Schönes, etwas Besonderes! Ist da irgendetwas draus geworden? Hm?! &lt; </p><p>Ich verkrampfe mich. Ich habe nicht daran geglaubt, widerspricht alles in mir. Wie komme ich denn jetzt darauf? Bloß, weil ich mich an das Lied erinnert habe? Das ist nur ein dummes Lied, ich habe Liedern noch nie etwas abgewinnen können! </p><p>&gt; Nein, das hast du nicht…. Bloß diesem einen. Diesem einen schon. &lt; </p><p>Die Stimme hat recht und ich weiß es. Ich muss mir das eingestehen, und wozu sollte ich es auch leugnen? Das Lied gehört zu meiner Vergangenheit und ist gute und schlechte Erinnerung zugleich. Das muss ich akzeptieren, ob ich es will oder nicht, aber ich möchte nicht länger darüber nachdenken müssen. Ich möchte nicht an all die Dinge erinnert werden, die danach noch geschehen sind. Wirklich nicht. Aber... Ich kann meine Gedanken nicht kontrollieren. Ich muss versuchen, mich abzulenken. </p><p>Der Wind hat nachgelassen und die Schneeflocken fallen nicht mehr so dicht wie zuvor. Sie peitschen mir nicht länger ins Gesicht, sondern streifen sanft meine Haut. Auch der Himmel ist aufgeklart. Hier und da sind Lücken in der Wolkendecke entstanden und die Sterne dahinter zum Vorschein gekommen. Sie leuchten so hell. Sie funkeln so schön. Ich mag die Sterne. Und es ist auch nicht mehr ganz so kalt. Nur meine Glieder, sie schmerzen ein wenig. Meine Augen tränen und meine Haare kleben in nassen Strähnen an meinem Gesicht. </p><p>Es macht mir nichts aus. Es ist besser, als zurück zur Herberge zu gehen und an Reno vorbei zu müssen. Vielleicht kann ich so lange hier draußen bleiben, bis Reno und Rude schlafen gegangen sind. Dann kann ich mich unbemerkt in mein Bett schleichen und hätte zumindest für diese eine Nacht meine Ruhe. Schleichen, das konnte ich schon immer sehr gut. Ich konnte mich unbemerkt aus meinem Zimmer hinausschleichen, den Flur hinunter und zur Haustür hinaus. Und ebenso unbemerkt kam ich wieder ins Haus hinein. Das war extrem praktisch, da mein Vater mich unter der Woche sehr früh zu Bett schickte und es mich immer öfter hinaus in die Nacht zog. </p><p>Ich konnte stundenlang auf einer Bank sitzen, einfach so, und die Geräusche der Nacht in mir aufnehmen. Manchmal dachte ich dabei an das Lied, weil mir die Nacht so viel besser gefiel als der Tag. Doch nicht allzu häufig. Ich verstand noch immer nicht, wie man einen Menschen mit einer Eisblume vergleichen konnte. Diesen kleinen fragilen und komplexen Ornamenten aus Raureif... Sie waren wunderschön und weiß und verschwanden mit dem ersten Licht eines neuen Tages. Ich hatte noch niemals einen Menschen getroffen, auf welchen die Zeilen des Liedes zutreffen würden. </p><p>Heimlich hatte ich damals oft vor dem Spiegel gestanden und mir gewünscht, die Zeilen träfen auf mich zu. Zugegeben, ich hatte blasse Haut, die im fahlen Licht der Nacht beinahe weiß schimmerte. Doch mein Gesicht war nichts Besonderes, und wer konnte ich schon groß sein, wenn mein Vater mich nicht beachtete und meine Schwester alles besser machte als ich. Doch man würde ja noch träumen dürfen. Und träumen, das tat ich. Und damit gab ich mich auch vollends zufrieden, für eine Weile. Ich war weiterhin Klassenbeste in der Schule, doch die Kritik meines Vaters tat mir nicht mehr so weh. Ebenso hielt ich mich beim gemeinsamen Essen zurück und verschwand danach still und heimlich auf mein Zimmer. Ich nahm alles so hin, wie es kam, und versuchte nicht, etwas daran zu ändern. Solange ich nur meine Nacht hatte, und mein Lied, und meine persönlichen Träume, war all das für mich erträglich. </p><p>Doch das änderte sich in einer Nacht. </p><p>Meine Schwester hatte ungefähr zwei Wochen zuvor verkündet, dass sie eine Jobzusage in Midgar erhalten hatte. Sie war viel durch die Gegend gereist und hatte sich bei verschiedenen Firmen auf hohe Positionen beworben. Angebote hatte sie einige erhalten, doch keines von ihnen hatte sie wirklich gereizt. Bis auf dieses eine. Sie sagte, Shinra hätte Interesse gezeigt, der große Mako- Energie-Konzern, welcher die Reaktoren in Midgar betrieb. Sie suchten neue Leute für eine Spezialeinheit, die sich mit den Teilgebieten Informationsbeschaffung und innerbetrieblicher Sicherheit befassten. Die Turks, wie die Mitglieder dieser Einheit genannt wurden, würden sie in zwei Wochen abholen, nachdem sie den Präsidenten Shinras zu einem wichtigen Geschäftstreffen nach Junon begleitet hatten. Meine Schwester war schrecklich aufgeregt und euphorisch wie nie. Unter hunderten von Bewerbern hatte man nur ihr und drei Mitbewerbern eine Stelle angeboten. </p><p>Ich freute mich bloß aus einem einzigen Grund über diese Nachricht. Dass sie danach weit, weit fort war, und ich sie mit ein wenig Glück viele Jahre lang nicht wiedersehen musste. Daher waren die kommenden zwei Wochen die besten, die ich seit langem hatte.</p><p>An jenem Abend, an welchem die Turks meine Schwester abholen sollten, saß ich draußen vor dem Haus auf einer Bank. Mein Vater und meine Schwester waren den ganzen Tag schon damit beschäftigt, die Vorbereitungen für die Abreise zu treffen, und man vermisste mich weder zum Mittag-, noch zum Abendessen. Ich wollte sehen, wer die Kerle waren, die meine Schwester empfingen. In meinem Kopf hatte sich ein Bild von langweiligen Büroangestellten festgesetzt, die in einer schwarzen Limousine vorfuhren. Mehr hätte ich von Angestellten eines Konzerns, die eine neue Mitarbeiterin abholten, wirklich nicht erwartet. </p><p>Umso überraschter war ich, als ich auf einmal das Geräusch von Rotorenblättern vernahm, und kurz darauf ein großer, schwarzer Helikopter mitten auf der Straße landete. Meine Augen mussten groß wie Teller gewesen sein, als die Tür zur Ladefläche aufgezogen wurde und zwei junge Männer zu Boden sprangen, gefolgt von einer jungen Frau. Sie alle trugen marineblaue Anzüge über einem weißen Hemd und waren mit Funkgeräten und Pistolen ausgestattet. Sie kamen direkt auf mich zu! </p><p>Ich sprang von der Bank auf und trat zurück in Richtung Eingang. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Wer waren diese Leute? Unschlüssig hielt ich direkt vor der Haustür an, während die drei immer näherkamen und schließlich direkt vor mir stehen blieben. Eingeschüchtert blickte ich zu ihnen hinauf. Alle drei waren ein ganzes Stück größer als ich. Der Mann in der Mitte hatte langes, schwarzes Haar, das er in einem Pferdeschwanz nach hinten gebunden hatte. Seine Gesichtszüge waren hart geformt, doch er hatte große, dunkle Augen, die mich in jenem Moment kritisch musterten. Links von ihm stand der andere Mann, er hatte breite Schultern und war glatzköpfig, und er trug trotz der Dunkelheit eine Sonnenbrille. Die Frau hatte dunkelbraunes Haar, das ihr bis hinab zu den Hüften reichte, und große, hellgrüne Augen. Alle drei wirkten im fahlen Licht der Straßenlaternen unglaublich blass. </p><p>„Wer bist du?“, fragte der Mann in der Mitte. Seine Stimme klang ernst und geschäftsmäßig, doch assoziierte ich sie in jenem Augenblick mit der dieses einen Sängers, den ich so mochte. </p><p>„I- ich...“, stammelte ich. Mein Herz pochte laut in meiner Brust. </p><p>„Sie muss die Schwester sein.“, beantwortete die Frau seine Frage. „In ihrem Lebenslauf stand etwas davon.“ </p><p>Ich blinzelte verwirrt. Wer war die Schwester von… </p><p>Plötzlich begriff ich, und meine Augen wurden noch größer. Sollten DAS die Leute sein, die meine Schwester holten? Die Turks? Ich hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit so etwas. Ein Helikopter, und dann diese ungewöhnlichen Leute... </p><p>„S-sie kommen wegen meiner Schwester?“ Ich schaffte es tatsächlich, einen Satz zu formulieren, verschüchtert wie ich war. </p><p>Und der Mann in der Mitte lächelte mich an. Er lächelte! MICH an! „Ja, das ist wahr. Kannst du ihr bitte ausrichten, dass wir auf sie warten?“ </p><p>Ich musste schlucken. „Natürlich!“, sagte ich dann schnell. Es kostete mich einige Überwindung, mich vom Anblick des Mannes loszureißen. Seine Augen waren so… so intensiv. Und… Und… Er war wunderschön. Sie alle waren wunderschön. Sie strahlten eine Aura aus, der ich mich nicht entziehen konnte. Ich hätte stundenlang einfach dort stehen und ihren Anblick in mir aufnehmen können. </p><p>Doch irgendwie schaffte ich es, mich abzuwenden. Ich öffnete die Tür und rief nach meiner Schwester. Sie kam sofort und ihre Augen leuchteten voller Vorfreude, während sie auf die Turks zuging. Sie schüttelte die Hände der drei und strahlte und lachte, und dann kam auch mein Vater aus der Haustür hinaus, um sich zu verabschieden. Ich nahm das alles wie in Trance wahr. Ich wusste, dass es meine schwesterliche Pflicht war, mich ebenfalls zu verabschieden. Doch ich schaffte es einfach nicht, mich von der Stelle zu bewegen. Ich starrte nur auf den Helikopter und auf die Turks, die sich mit meiner Schwester unterhielten. Besonders der schwarzhaarige Mann ließ mich nicht los. Er lächelte noch immer, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit galt nicht länger mir. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie das nie. Hier ging es schließlich nicht um mich.</p><p>Und so blieb ich an der Tür stehen, bis sie alle in den Helikopter gestiegen und fortgeflogen waren. Der schwarzhaarige Mann drehte sich an der Tür zur Ladefläche noch einmal um und blickte zurück zum Haus. Ich wollte gerne glauben, dass er mich noch einmal anschaute, doch ich konnte mir nicht sicher sein.</p><p>Mein Vater sprach an jenem Abend kein Wort mehr mit mir und ich ging früh zu Bett. Wahrscheinlich nahm er es mir übel, dass ich mich nicht verabschiedet hatte. Oder er bedauerte einfach nur, dass meine Schwester schon wieder fortgegangen war. Mir war es egal, was in ihm vorging oder was er dachte. Ich lag die ganze Nacht wach und dachte an meine Begegnung mit den Turks. Ich konnte meine Bestürzung darüber, dass meine Schwester von nun an mit solchen Leuten zusammenarbeiten würde, nicht verdrängen. Mit diesen schönen, anmutigen Leuten, die Waffen trugen und bei Nacht in Helikoptern flogen… </p><p>&gt;Viel zu schön für den Tag…&lt; schoss es mir durch den Kopf und meine Augen weiteten sich. Auf einmal verspürte ich den Drang, das Lied noch einmal zu hören. Glücklicherweise hatte ich mir vor wenigen Wochen eine Kassette gekauft, auf welchem auch dieses Lied enthalten war. Mit zittrigen Fingern spulte ich sie bis zum Anfang des Liedes vor und schloss die Augen, während die Stimme des Sängers an mein Ohr drang. Und der Text, der mich zuvor nie besonders angesprochen hatte, ergab plötzlich einen Sinn. </p><p>Schon bei den ersten Zeilen hatte ich das Bild des schwarzhaarigen Turks in meinem Kopf. Er stand auf unserer Einfahrt, blass und groß und schön im Zwielicht der Nacht, und lächelte… Und auch der andere Mann, der mit der Sonnenbrille. Auch ihn sah ich in meiner Vorstellung. Und die Frau. Immer wenn ich in der Vergangenheit vor meinem Spiegel gestanden und mein Gesicht betrachtet hatte, hatte ich mir gewünscht, so zu sein wie sie. Natürlich nicht direkt wie diese eine bestimmte Frau, doch so anmutig und schön und faszinierend. Eine Frau, der man hinterher schaute, mit einer Ausstrahlung, die jeden in ihrer Nähe sofort für sie einnahm. Eine Frau, die anbetungswürdig war… </p><p>~ Die Bleichheit, die von unseren Wangen schneit, macht uns wie Engel schön, ~<br/>
~ Sie sollten auf die Knie gehen und beten, dass der Mond verhangen bleibt… ~</p><p>Nun verstand ich den Mann in dem Lied. Als ich vor dem Turk gestanden und zu ihm hinaufgeblickt hatte, hätte ich genau das ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken getan. Ich wäre vor ihm niedergekniet, wenn er nur ein Wort gesagt hätte. Ich… Ich hatte nie zuvor solche Leute getroffen und nie zuvor eine solche Sehnsucht verspürt. </p><p>~ Wir sind wie Eisblumen... Wir blühen in der Nacht, wir sind wie Eisblumen... Viel zu schön für den Tag… ~</p><p>Ich schaltete das Radio aus. Jetzt, wo ich das Lied mit etwas verbinden konnte, jetzt, wo ich wusste, wovon der Sänger da sang, konnte ich es nicht länger ertragen. Bisher hatte ich mir einreden können, dass auch ich eine solche Person sein konnte, von der dieses Lied handelte. Doch nachdem ich heute diese drei gesehen hatte… Wie konnte ich ernsthaft glauben, dass ich mit solchen Leuten konkurrieren konnte? Die drei hatten kühl gewirkt. Unnahbar, unfassbar schön, und mit ihren dunklen Kleidern und der bleichen Haut schienen sie eins mit der Nacht zu sein. Sie hatten so flüchtig gewirkt, so als wären sie Teil einer anderen Welt und niemals lange an ein und demselben Ort. Wenn der Refrain dieses Liedes für eine bestimmte Personengruppe geschrieben war, dann doch wohl für die Turks. </p><p>&gt;Du steigerst dich zu sehr in diese Sache hinein!&lt; dachte ich bei mir. &gt;Die Turks sind auch nichts anderes als Angestellte bei Shinra. Die machen auch nur ihren Job. Und bei Tag sehen sie auch gewiss ganz anders aus. Du warst bloß verschreckt. Du hast sie bloß so wahrgenommen, weil sie aus diesem Helikopter gestiegen sind und solche Anzüge trugen. Sie sind nichts Besonders! Sie sind nichts Besonderes! Sie sind nichts-&lt; </p><p>Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Ich wischte sie wütend weg. Ich konnte mir nicht einreden, dass sie nichts Besonderes waren! Sie waren sogar das Besonderste, das ich je im Leben gesehen hatte! Das bewies doch, wie leicht ich zu beeindrucken war. Und das wiederum bewies, wie wenig ich in meinem Leben doch bisher erlebt hatte. Es war nicht fair! Meine Schwester bekam dieses aufregende, andere Leben mit diesen unglaublichen Leuten, während ich weiterhin hier festsaß! Das konnte doch nicht sein! Der Mann hatte mich angelächelt, aber nur kurz und formell, wahrscheinlich, um mich nicht noch mehr zu verschrecken. Was kann ich anderes für ihn gewesen sein als ein langweiliges und ahnungsloses Mädchen vom Land? Was kann ich anderes für ihn gewesen sein als die kleine Schwester ihres neuen Teammitgliedes? Nichts, natürlich. Ich wusste, dass es stimmte. Ich war schon immer ein Schatten meiner Schwester gewesen und würde dies auch für immer bleiben. Ich war so eifersüchtig und tat mir selbst dabei so leid, dass ich die ganze Nacht weinte und weinte, bis ich irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden vor Erschöpfung einschlief. </p><p>Die nächsten Tage fühlte ich mich unmotiviert und leergebrannt, und das Lied hörte ich kein weiteres Mal. Ich versank förmlich in meinem Elend. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass der Schmerz mit der Zeit nachlässt und dass die Zeit alle Wunden heilt. Das tut sie auch nicht. Nicht alle. Doch nach einigen Wochen oder Monaten, ebbte meine Mutlosigkeit immer mehr ab, und verwandelte sich in etwas völlig anderes. </p><p>Ehrgeiz. </p><p>Meine Motivation bestand darin, dass ich nicht länger im Schatten meiner Schwester stehen wollte. Ich wollte der Welt beweisen, dass ich mehr war. Dass ich gut war. Dass ich besser war als meine Schwester. Ich wollte sie in jeder Hinsicht übertreffen. Und wie sollte ich das schaffen, wenn ich nicht den gleichen Weg einschlug wie sie vor mir? Unsere Zeugnisse waren nahezu identisch und ihr guter Ruf würde mir zumindest bei der Wahl einer Hochschule von Vorteil sein. Wieso sollte ich nicht auch nach Midgar gehen, in die große Stadt? Wieso sollte ich nicht einfach genau das tun, was meine Schwester damals getan hatte, um somit eine direkte Vergleichsmöglichkeit zwischen ihren und meinen Leistungen zu haben? </p><p>Wenige Monate später erwarb ich meine Hochschulreife und eröffnete meinem Vater meine Pläne für die Zukunft. Er war voll und ganz dagegen, so wie ich es erwartet hatte. Ich glaubte, er würde mir nicht zutrauen, denselben Weg einzuschlagen wie seine Lieblingstochter. Ich glaubte, er wollte mich bei sich behalten, um mich davon abzubringen, etwas in meinem Leben zu erreichen. </p><p>„Elena, nein!“, hatte er gebrüllt und mit seiner Faust auf den Küchentisch geschlagen. „Das ist mein letztes Wort! Studieren kannst du auch hier! Die Universität in Junon hat einen sehr guten Ruf! Versuch nicht, deiner Schwester nachzueifern!“ </p><p>„Ich weiß, dass du mir das nicht zutraust!“, hatte ich erwidert. Es war einfach aus mir herausgebrochen. Ich hatte immer alles stumm ertragen, die Demütigung und die Nicht-Beachtung, doch jetzt, wo meine gesamte Zukunft auf dem Spiel stand, konnte ich nicht länger schweigen. „Du denkst, ich kann nicht mithalten! Ich werde dir das Gegenteil beweisen, hörst du?! Ich lasse mich nicht von dir zwingen, hier in diesem Kaff zu verrotten!“ Ich war aus dem Zimmer gestürmt und hatte die Tür hinter mir zugeknallt, und mein Vater hatte kein weiteres Mal versucht, mich von meinem Entschluss abzubringen. </p><p>Ich schrieb mich an der Universität in Midgar ein und konnte zwei Monate später mein Studium beginnen. Wie meine Schwester vor mir erhielt ich ein Stipendium über die gesamte Studiendauer, vorausgesetzt ich erreichte meinen Abschluss innerhalb der Regelstudienzeit, und musste somit bloß für Unterkunft und Verpflegung aufkommen. Mein Vater hatte mir vor Beginn des Studiums angeboten, diese Kosten für mich zu tragen, doch ich hatte abgelehnt. Ich war noch immer wütend auf ihn und wollte so wenig wie möglich von ihm abhängig sein. </p><p>So stürzte ich mich in die Arbeit und jobbte an den Wochenenden in einem Café. Ich studierte Kommunikationswissenschaften, Betriebswirtschaftslehre und internationales Management, genau wie meine Schwester vor mir. Ich erzielte Bestnoten und konnte meinen Aushilfsjob im Café bald gegen eine bezahlte Arbeit an der Universität selbst tauschen, auf Empfehlung meines Professors für angewandte Linguistik. </p><p>Die ersten Semester meiner Studienzeit gehörten zu den schönsten Monaten, die ich je erlebt hatte. Ich war losgelöst von meinem alten Leben, fort von meiner Heimatstadt und dem verfluchten Haus, in dem ich mir wie ein Gefangener vorgekommen war. Fort von meiner alten Schule. Und auch der Schatten meiner Schwester bedrängte mich hier nicht in dem Maße wie zuvor. Natürlich war ihr Name den Professoren ein Begriff, doch bei der Vielzahl von Studenten, mit denen sie tagtäglich zu tun hatten, fiel ein Einzelner nicht allzu sehr auf. </p><p>Ich hätte wirklich glücklich werden können, in Midgar. Ich verstand mich hervorragend mit einigen meiner Kommilitonen und konnte endlich einmal machen, was ich wollte, wann ich es wollte. An den Wochenenden konnte ich die Nächte durchmachen und die Tage verschlafen, da sich meine Arbeit an der Universität im Gegensatz zu der im Café auf die Tage unter der Woche beschränkte. Ich hätte nach vier Jahren meinen Abschluss machen und irgendwo hingehen können. Oder ein paar Jahre dranhängen und promovieren, höchstwahrscheinlich summa cum laude. So gut war ich. Das hätte ich alles schaffen können. Doch das wollte ich gar nicht. </p><p>Ich wollte ein Turk sein. </p><p>Ich wollte genau das erreichen, was auch meine Schwester erreicht hatte. Ich sah sie manchmal, zufällig, doch wir sprachen kaum miteinander. Zu Beginn meiner Studienzeit hatte sie mich eines Abends in meiner kleinen Wohnung aufgesucht, um ihre Verwunderung darüber zu äußern, dass ich mich an der gleichen Universität eingeschrieben hatte, die auch sie damals besuchte. Was ich denn studieren würde, hatte sie gefragt. Und ich hatte sie belogen. Ich hatte ihr unmöglich sagen können, dass ich dieselben Fächer belegt hatte wie sie. Sie hätte etwas Falsches denken können. Oder das Richtige, wie ich mir im Nachhinein eingestehen muss. Ich sagte ihr, ich müsste zum Probearbeiten ins Café, obwohl ich diesen Termin schon längst hinter mir hatte. Sie sagte, ich solle mich bei ihr melden und gab mir eine Telefonnummer, die ich niemals anrief. </p><p>Ich wollte mir nicht eingestehen, dass ich noch immer neidisch auf sie war. Und sogar von Tag zu Tag neidischer wurde. Während ich vor mich hin studierte, konnte sie sich jeden Tag aufs Neue mit geglückten Missionen für Shinra und die nationale Sicherheit rühmen. Nach dem Ende des Krieges gegen Wutai kam die Gefahr nun von Innen. Eine mächtige Terrororganisation namens Avalanche, welche die Nutzung von Mako-Energie als umweltschädlich einstufte, hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, Shinra zu vernichten. Der Kampf zwischen den beiden Fronten spielte sich überwiegend im Verborgenen ab, um die Zivilbevölkerung so wenig wie möglich in die Sache herein zu ziehen. Doch nichtsdestotrotz gab es viel Ruhm und Anerkennung zu ernten und meine Schwester schien darin sehr erfolgreich zu sein. </p><p>Ich ärgerte mich so! Ich ärgerte mich! Ich wollte die Anerkennung! Ich wollte den Ruhm! Ich wollte, dass das Lächeln in Tsengs Gesicht allein mir galt. Ich kannte inzwischen die Namen der meisten Turks und hatte auch ein gewisses Interesse für alle Angelegenheiten entwickelt, welche diese spezielle Sicherheitseinheit Shinras betraf. Besonders interessierte ich mich für Informationen über Tseng, den Turk mit den langen, schwarzen Haaren, der mich damals vor meiner Haustür angesprochen hatte, und natürlich über meine Schwester. Ich musste doch wissen, was sie so alles trieb, um sie später dann übertreffen zu können. </p><p>Ihr Tod bestürzte mich sehr. </p><p>Ich las es eines Morgens auf der Titelseite der Zeitung. Es hatte eine Schießerei gegeben, in der Endphase des Kampfes gegen Avalanche. Die Terrororganisation hatte das Ziel verfolgt, einen der großen Mako-Reaktoren in die Luft zu sprengen. Die Explosion hätte Midgar in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert und die Stahlträger der Plattform, auf welcher die Oberstadt erbaut war, höchstwahrscheinlich zerschmettert. Die Turks hatten es geschafft, einen Spion in die Reihen des Feindes einzuschleusen, und somit von dem schrecklichen Plan erfahren. Die Sprengung hatte verhindert werden können, doch das hatte einige Opfer gefordert, deren Namen auf der Titelseite der Zeitung abgedruckt waren. </p><p>Als ich den Namen meiner Schwester dort sah, traf es mich wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Mir wurde richtig schlecht, und meine Hände zitterten. Ich hätte Entsetzen verspüren müssen angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich ihre Nummer Tag für Tag in meinem Geldbeutel mit mir herumtrug und nicht ein einziges Mal gewählt hatte. Und Trauer, weil sie immerhin meine Schwester war und mir somit sehr nahestehen sollte. Doch… </p><p>Doch alles, was ich verspürte, war Frustration darüber, dass ich sie nun niemals übertreffen konnte. Und Wut, da sie in Ausübung ihrer Pflicht gestorben war. Sie hatte einen wichtigen Teil dazu beigetragen, dass Avalanche letztendlich vernichtet und Midgar gerettet worden war. Und ich… Ich schämte mich angesichts dieser Gedanken. Ich schämte mich wirklich. Doch ich konnte sie nicht verdrängen, so sehr ich es auch versuchte. Ich konnte nicht auf Knopfdruck traurig sein, obwohl das eine Sache des Anstands war. </p><p>Zumindest ging ich auf die Beerdigung. Soviel Anstand schien in meinem Inneren noch vorhanden zu sein. Mein Vater war auch dort, und er weinte. Spätestens bei diesem Anblick hätten meine eigenen Dämme brechen müssen, ich hätte ihm um den Hals fallen und mit ihm zusammen weinen sollen, wie es sich für eine Familie gehörte. Doch ich grüßte meinen Vater bloß förmlich und er maß mich mit Augen voller stummer Vorwürfe. Doch das berührte mich nicht. Sämtliche Gefühle, die ich jemals für meinen Vater gehegt hatte, waren verschwunden. Ich empfand weder Liebe noch Wut oder Hass. Bloß eine neutrale Gleichgültigkeit. Ich schritt an den Sarg meiner Schwester heran und kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie schön der Tod sie hatte werden lassen. Ein regungsloses, bleiches Gesicht, das aus Porzellan hätte sein können. Die Gesichtszüge waren im Tod völlig entspannt, die kleinen Fältchen verschwunden. Ihr hellblondes Haar fiel in sachten Wellen hinab bis auf ihre Brust und umrahmte ihr blasses Gesicht. Sie sah so… schön aus. Fast wie ein Engel. </p><p>&gt;Die Bleichheit, die von unseren Wangen schneit, macht uns wie Engel schön…&lt; </p><p>Ich merkte, dass ich starrte, und senkte meinen Blick. Was war mit mir los? Meine Schwester war kalt und tot und ich dachte darüber nach, wie schön sie doch war! In wenigen Tagen würde sie nicht mehr so schön sein, und wenn die Maden sich erst einmal an ihr gütlich taten, würde sie ein ganz und gar abstoßender Anblick sein! Mir schauderte und ich wandte mich ab. Ich hatte auf einmal genug von dieser Beerdigung. Und ich brauchte frische Luft. Ich lief schnellen Schrittes zur Tür und hastete hinaus ins Freie. Ich hatte es dabei so eilig, dass ich stolperte und einen anderen Gast anrempelte. </p><p>„Verzeihung!“, keuchte ich und blickte die Person, in die ich hineingelaufen war, entschuldigend an... </p><p>Meine Augen wurden groß. Es war Tseng! Tseng war hier! Er war tatsächlich hier! Und er war mir so nah! </p><p>&gt;Natürlich ist er hier, du Dummkopf!&lt;, wies ich mich in Gedanken zurecht. &gt;Das hier ist die Beerdigung deiner Schwester, schon vergessen?! Und er ist dir so nah, weil du ihn angerempelt hast! Ausgerechnet ihn, den du doch so gerne von dir überzeugen willst!&lt; </p><p>„Guten Tag, Elena.“, sagte Tseng mit ernster Stimme und hielt mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich blickte sie zunächst verblüfft an, dann schüttelte ich sie wie in Trance. „Mein Beileid. Sie war eine tolle Frau.“ </p><p>&gt;Achso, darum geht es ihm nur&lt;, dachte ich, ein wenig enttäuscht, doch ich nickte gefasst. „Ja, das… war sie. Eine tolle Frau… - Schwester, meine ich…“ </p><p>„Sie ist gut gestorben.“, fuhr Tseng fort. „Nur leider viel zu jung. Sie hatte eine große Zukunft vor sich.“ </p><p>Ich musste schlucken. Ein ekliger Geschmack lag in meinem Mund - Die Eifersucht, die wieder hochkam. „Ja…“, sagte ich. „Da bin ich mir sicher… Ich… Entschuldige mich bitte.“ Ich nickte Tseng zum Abschied zu und hatte es auf einmal sehr eilig, diesen Ort zu verlassen und zurück in meine Wohnung zu gelangen. Ich legte mich sofort ins Bett, mit Schuhen und allem, und starrte hinauf zur Decke. </p><p>Ich hatte so oft davon geträumt, dass Tseng mich erneut ansprechen würde. Mich ansprechen, und dabei auch mich sehen. Mich, Elena, und niemanden sonst. Das war mir an diesem Tag gehörig misslungen. Meine Schwester behielt die Oberhand, auch nach ihrem Tod. Aber das würde nicht ewig so bleiben. Irgendwann würde man sie vergessen, so wie jeder einmal vergessen wurde. Irgendwann einmal. Irgendwann einmal würde meine Stunde kommen. Und bis dahin würde ich lernen. Und lernen. Und lernen. Und hoffen. </p><p>Und warten. </p><p>Warten... </p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>Ich warte schon so lange hier draußen im Schnee, doch Reno und Rude sind immer noch wach. Sie haben aufgehört, ihr Spiel zu spielen, und sitzen scheinbar bloß zu dem einen Zweck noch in der Schankstube, den Wirt zu einem reichen Menschen zu machen. </p><p>Ich weiß, dass Reno den Großteil seines Geldes für Alkohol ausgibt und den Großteil seiner Freizeit damit verbringt, diesen zu trinken. Und Rude leistet ihm dabei die nötige Gesellschaft, weil ihn selbst daheim nichts erwartet. Ich dachte immer, die beiden führten eine Art Zweckgemeinschaft, in der ein jeder von der Anwesenheit des anderen profitierte. Doch vielleicht ist da doch mehr. So wie ich die beiden durch die Fenster hindurch beobachte, kann ich sehen, dass die beiden eine tiefe Freundschaft verbindet. Und auch darauf bin ich neidisch, auch wenn ich es gar nicht möchte. </p><p>Ich zittere am ganzen Körper. Auch dagegen kann ich nichts tun. Die Kälte und die Feuchtigkeit des Schnees sind unter meinen Mantel gekrochen und haben dabei jegliche noch vorhandene Wärme vertrieben. </p><p>Ich bin weit gelaufen und ständig in Bewegung geblieben. Ich bin dem Bergpfad bis zu einer Weggabelung gefolgt und dann wieder zurück gegangen, da ich es nicht riskieren wollte, mich bei Nacht im Schnee zu verlaufen. Dem weiteren Verlauf des Weges wollte ich nicht folgen, da ich die Route nicht kannte und außerdem nicht riskieren konnte, dem Feind in die Arme zu stolpern. Und irgendwie hatte ich auch gar kein Verlangen mehr danach, durch den Schnee zu wandern. Also bin ich dem Weg zurück zur Herberge gefolgt, in der Hoffnung, ich könnte nun meinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen und unbemerkt auf mein Zimmer verschwinden. Doch das hat natürlich nicht geklappt. </p><p>Wenn Reno und Rude nicht den Schankraum blockieren würden! Ich habe wirklich keine Lust auf dumme Sprüche. Ach Elena, wo kommst du denn her! Du siehst ja aus wie ein begossener Pudel! Sag bloß, es hat angefangen, zu schneien! Nein... Auf Reno habe ich wirklich keine Lust. Auf Rude vielleicht noch. Auf jeden anderen. Aber nicht auf Reno. Nicht auf Reno. </p><p>Also muss ich weiter warten. Bisher hat mich hier draußen noch niemand stehen sehen. Ich bleibe einfach noch eine Weile hier. Direkt neben einem der Fenster steht eine Bank. Sie ist völlig zugeschneit, doch ich schiebe den Schnee mit meiner Hand von der Sitzfläche. Die Bank ist kalt und feucht, doch ich achte darauf, mich auf meinen Mantel zu setzen und nicht zu weit nach hinten zu rutschen. Im Sitzen ist es kälter und ich friere heftiger, doch dafür entlaste ich meine Füße, was für die Kälte allemal entschädigt. </p><p>Lange kann das nicht mehr dauern, denke ich mir. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Alkohol Reno vertragen kann, aber irgendwann wird auch mal bei ihm Schluss sein. Garantiert. Ich muss nur noch ein kleines bisschen warten. Warten... </p><p>Warten… </p><p>Ich musste lange warten, bis endlich meine Stunde kam. </p><p>Die Stunde, auf die ich so lange hingearbeitet hatte. Ich wurde zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt, dreiundzwanzig. Vierundzwanzig Jahre wurde ich, und ich beendete mein Studium als Jüngste und Beste meines Jahrgangs. Ich feierte meinen Abschluss zusammen mit Kommilitonen, die ihre gesamte Familie zu diesem besonderen Ereignis eingeladen hatten. Ich war mir schon von vorne herein sicher, dass niemand für mich da sein würde. Ich hatte außer meinem Vater niemanden mehr, und ihn musste ich nicht unbedingt in meiner Nähe haben. Seit dem Tod meiner Schwester hatten wir uns nicht mehr gesehen. Er bedeutete mir nichts. </p><p> Und somit war der Gedanke daran, diesen Tag alleine zu verbringen, nicht weiter schlimm für mich. Ich brauchte mir keine Sorgen darum zu machen, was als nächstes kam – Meine Arbeit als ungeprüfte Hilfskraft an der Universität war erfolgreich gewesen und nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Man hatte mir schon ein halbes Jahr vor meinen Abschlussprüfungen einen Vollzeitjob angeboten, mit Aussicht auf eine feste Übernahme nach einer eventuellen Promotion. Von solchen Aussichten konnten viele meiner Kommilitonen nur träumen. </p><p>Ich war an jenem Tag also ganz entspannt und gelassen. Ich saß meine Zeit auf der offiziellen Abschiedsfeier ab und hörte mir die ganzen Abschiedsreden und Danksagungen an. Am Abend folgte dann die inoffizielle Feier, die von den Studenten selbst organisiert worden war. In einer großen Festhalle nicht weit der Universität wurde getanzt, gesungen, gegessen, und, na ja, viel zu viel getrunken. Auch ich blieb von letzterem nicht verschont. Ich dachte mir, wenn ich den Abend schon alleine verbrachte - Was völlig in Ordnung für mich war! -, konnte ich mich ja zumindest ein wenig amüsieren. Immerhin machte man nicht alle Tage seinen Abschluss an der Uni! </p><p>Und ich war ja auch nicht die einzige, die trank. Ich trank halt nur ein bisschen mehr als die meisten anderen. Ich trank alles, bunt gemischt. Wein und Bier, gemischtes Bier, Tequila, diverse Cocktails und jede Menge Sekt mit Orangensaft, wobei der Saftanteil immer weiter sank, je betrunkener ich wurde, bis ich den Sekt schließlich pur trank. Der Alkohol stieg mir schnell zu Kopf, da ich den ganzen Tag lang kaum etwas gegessen hatte.</p><p>So hing ich bald mehr über dem Tisch, als dass ich aufrecht saß, und murmelte irgendwelche unverständlichen Sachen vor mich hin, sobald einer der anderen Gäste an mir vorbeiging. Alles um mich herum drehte sich, was ein wunderbares Gefühl war. Ein Gefühl, als würde man Karussell fahren. Besonders intensiv war es, wenn ich die Augen schloss. Dann drehte sich nicht nur mein Kopf, sondern mein Magen gleich mit. Immer schneller und schneller, als würde mich ein spiralförmiger Sog nach hinten ziehen. Und wenn ich die Augen dann wieder öffnete, klopfte mein Herz wie wild und meine Atmung war beschleunigt. Es war unbeschreibbar! Es war fantastisch! Bis mein Magen dann auf einmal rebellierte. </p><p>Der Würgreiz kam völlig unangekündigt. Ich sprang auf und taumelte in Richtung der Toiletten. Ich musste mich dabei an der Wand abstützen, da sich alles um mich herum noch immer drehte. Irgendwie schaffte ich es doch auf die Toilette, und das keine Sekunde zu früh. Ich ließ mich in der erstbesten Kabine zu Boden sinken und übergab mich in die Kloschüssel. Es folgte der erste Blackout meines Lebens. </p><p>Als ich wieder zu mir kam, saß ich aufrecht, an eine Wand gelehnt. Irgendjemand beugte sich über mich und ich fühlte einen kalten Lappen auf meiner Stirn. Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, doch meine Beine wollten mir nicht gehorchen. In meinem Kopf drehte es sich noch immer, und ein ekliger Geschmack lag in meinem Mund.  Ich versuchte es erneut. </p><p>„Bleib sitzen.“, sagte der Mann, der vor mir kniete. „Du kannst noch nicht aufstehen.“ </p><p>Ich kannte diese Stimme. Ich blickte auf und fokussierte, und es war tatsächlich Tseng, der zu mir gesprochen hatte. Sein Gesicht war ernst, doch voller Sorge. Hinter ihm stand noch ein anderer, gekleidet in den marineblauen Anzug der Turks, doch ich nahm ihn kaum wahr. Ich hatte nur Augen für Tseng. </p><p>„Was ist passiert?“, wollte ich wissen. Meine Stimme klang rau und ich nuschelte gewiss schrecklich, auch wenn ich das nicht so mitbekam. „Wo bin ich?“ </p><p>„Du befindest dich nach wie vor auf deiner Abschlussfeier.“, antwortete Tseng und tupfte dabei mit dem Lappen auf meiner Stirn herum. „Du bist aufgrund zu starken Alkoholkonsums im Badezimmer zusammengebrochen.“ </p><p>„Ah...“, sagte ich. „Und was machst du hier?“ </p><p>„Wir sind gekommen, um dir zu deinem Abschluss zu gratulieren. Da wir dich in der Halle nicht angetroffen haben, haben wir als nächstes die Toiletten kontrolliert.“ </p><p>Ich glaube, dass ich rot anlief. Ganz sicher kann ich mir nicht sein, da ich mich zu jenem Zeitpunkt nicht selbst beobachten konnte, doch ich merkte, wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. „Oh...“, sagte ich nur. </p><p>„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe.“, meinte Tseng. „Es ist ja nichts Schlimmes passiert. Du hast lediglich zu viel getrunken. In ein oder zwei Tagen geht es dir wieder gut.“ </p><p>Ich konnte nur nicken. Ich merkte, wie mir erneut übel wurde. </p><p>„Du hast einen wirklich beachtlichen Schnitt hingelegt.“, fuhr Tseng fort. „Hast du schon einen Plan, wie es nach deinem Abschluss weitergehen soll?“ </p><p>Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Uni will mich.“, brachte ich hervor. „Aber das will ich gar nicht.“ </p><p>„Was möchtest du dann?“, hakte Tseng nach. </p><p>Ich hätte ihm niemals die Wahrheit gesagt, wenn mein Verstand vom Alkohol nicht so benebelt gewesen wäre. Ich hätte ihm vermutlich gesagt, dass ich froh darüber war, an der Universität bleiben zu können. Oder vielleicht, dass ich mich erst einmal umschauen und Bewerbungen schreiben wollte. Bei den Turks beworben hätte ich mich so oder so. Doch niemals hätte ich es laut ausgesprochen. Niemals. Zumindest nicht in nüchternem Zustand. </p><p>„Ich will zu den Turks.“, sagte ich gerade heraus und blickte Tseng direkt ins Gesicht. In diesem Augenblick war ich weder aufgeregt noch verängstigt. </p><p>&gt;So, jetzt ist es raus&lt;, lautete einer der vielen wirren Gedankengänge, die in diesem Moment durch meinen Kopf jagten. &gt;Jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen, was du dazu zu sagen hast, Tseng. - Ihre - Noten können auch nicht viel besser gewesen sein als meine! Was für eine Ausrede kannst du mir jetzt geben?!&lt; </p><p>Tseng hob eine Augenbraue. „Du willst zu den Turks?“, wiederholte er meine Frage und warf seinem Begleiter einen Blick zu. Ich wartete, bis er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder mir zuwandte, und nickte dann. </p><p>„Warum willst du dich uns denn anschließen?“, war die nächste Frage, und meine Antwort kam prompt. </p><p>„Weil ihr so schön seid.“ </p><p>„Bitte was?“, fragte Tseng. </p><p>„Weil die vielseitige Arbeit in den Bereichen Informationsbeschaffung und innerbetrieblicher Sicherheit eine sehr große Herausforderung darstellt und hohe Aufstiegschancen bietet.“ </p><p>Tseng runzelte die Stirn und warf seinem Begleiter einen weiteren, vielsagenden Blick zu. „Wenn das so ist, kannst du morgen mit dem Training beginnen.“ </p><p>Meine Augen wurden groß. „Was?! Ich –“, stammelte ich. Träumte ich? Konnte das wirklich sein? Hatte Tseng mir gerade ein Jobangebot unterbreitet? Bei den TURKS? Konnte das sein? Konnte das – </p><p>Die Aufregung hatte meinem Magen nicht gutgetan. Ich erlitt Krämpfe und musste trocken würgen. „Tseng, ich –“, brachte ich mühsam hervor, während ich von einem weiteren Krampf geschüttelt wurde. </p><p>Tseng seufzte und zog mich auf die Beine. Er musste mich auf dem Weg zur Toilette stützen und er hielt mir die Haare zurück, während ich mich erneut übergab. „Vielleicht doch besser übermorgen.“, hörte ich ihn noch sagen, bevor ich zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten ohnmächtig wurde. </p><p>Ich erwachte in meinem eigenen Bett, irgendwann am späten Nachmittag des Folgetages. Die Kleider, die ich zur Abschlussfeier getragen hatte, lagen frisch gewaschen und zusammen gefaltet auf der Ablage neben meinem Bett. Ich hätte gewiss glauben können, dass die Vorfälle der letzten Nacht nichts weiter als ein Traum gewesen waren, wären da nicht diese fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen. Ich schloss die Augen und massierte meine Schläfen, doch es half nichts. Ich stand auf, schluckte eine Aspirintablette und zog den Rollladen herunter bis es stockdunkel war in meiner kleinen Wohnung, doch das half auch nichts. Dazu kam, dass mir noch immer schlecht war und mein Hals sich wund anfühlte. Da musste ich durch, das wusste ich. Doch ich schwor mir, niemals wieder über den Durst zu trinken. </p><p>Ich ging an diesem Tag nicht vor die Tür. Stattdessen nahm ich noch eine Kopfschmerztablette und ein leichtes Schlafmittel, das ich nur in den äußersten Notfällen verwendete. Ich legte mich zurück in mein Bett und schlief durch die Nacht und den kompletten folgenden Morgen. Als ich dann wiedererwachte, waren meine Beschwerden auf ein erträgliches Maß gesunken und ich fühlte mich dazu in der Lage, mein Bett zu verlassen und in den Alltag über zu gehen. </p><p>Ich stieg unter die Dusche und regte meinen Kreislauf mit abwechselnd kaltem und warmem Wasser an. Dann frühstückte ich ausgiebig und trank zwei große Tassen Kaffee. Frisch gekämmt und angezogen fühlte ich mich gleich schon viel besser. Ich nahm mir vor, meine Wohnung mal wieder gründlich zu reinigen, während ich wie jeden Morgen die Treppen zur Eingangstür hinunterstieg um meinen Briefkasten zu leeren. Auf dem Weg zurück nach oben schaute ich meine Post durch. Werbung, Werbung, Stromrechnung, Werbung, Telefonrechnung, ein Brief von der Uni, ein Jobangebot der Shinra Company... </p><p>Ein WAS?! Ich riss den großen, braunen Briefumschlag noch im Flur auf und überflog die Zeilen mit klopfendem Herzen. Es war tatsächlich das, wofür ich es hielt, doch ich konnte es kaum glauben. Tseng hatte die Mitteilung persönlich unterzeichnet. Der Vorfall auf der Toilette hatte sich also tatsächlich ereignet und die Turks wollten mich, trotz dieser peinlichen Aktion! Ich hatte es geschafft, endlich! Endlich. </p><p>Endlich... </p><p>Ich rief die Telefonnummer an, die auf dem Formular angegeben war und verabredete noch am gleichen Tag einen Termin mit Tseng. Als ich ihm gegenüberstand, konnte ich ihm kaum in die Augen sehen, da ich genau wusste, in was für einem erbärmlichen Zustand er mich gesehen hatte. Doch er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen und lächelte, und das war alles, was ich brauchte, um neuen Mut zu schöpfen. </p><p>Natürlich wurde ich nicht sofort als vollwertiges Mitglied bei den Turks aufgenommen. Wie meine Schwester vor mir musste ich zunächst ein zweijähriges Trainingsprogramm absolvieren. Ich lernte das Schießen mit einer Pistole, das Kämpfen mit einem Messer und einem Schlagstock, Selbstverteidigung und die verschiedensten Verhörmethoden. Auch lernte ich das Motorradfahren und das Steuern eines Helikopters, und bald schon wusste ich, wie man eine Bombe entschärft und exakte Sprengungen durchführt. Ich erhielt eine Ausbildung, wie man sie von der Armee oder der Polizei kannte, und auch durfte ich die Turks auf diverse Routinemissionen begleiten.</p><p>Ich lernte, dass die Arbeit bei den Turks doch um einiges vielseitiger war als ich angenommen hatte. Doch ich war ehrgeizig und über allen Maßen motiviert. </p><p>In der Zeit, in der ich meine Ausbildung absolvierte, brachen erneut schlimme Zeiten für Shinra an. Nachdem Genesis, ein Mitglied der Spezialeinheit SOLDAT, auf einer Mission spurlos verschwunden war, schickte man unter anderem Sephiroth, der im ganzen Land als Held gefeiert wurde, und einen Soldaten namens Zack los, um ihn zu suchen. Anscheinend hatte Genesis herausgefunden, dass seine Zellen genetisch verändert worden waren, und versuchte nun, seinen Degradierungsprozess zu stoppen. Zack bekämpfte Genesis zusammen mit einem SOLDAT-Anwärter namens Cloud und war damit am Ende auch erfolgreich. Mit ihrer Vorgehensweise handelten sie jedoch gegen den ausdrücklichen Willen der Shinra Company und wurden beide für tot erklärt. Sie wurden von Shinra-Soldaten angegriffen, wobei Zack getötet wurde. Alleine Cloud schaffte es, zu fliehen. Ich hörte Gerüchte, dass Tseng versucht hatte, Zack zu helfen, doch ich fragte nicht weiter nach. Meine Informationen bezüglich der ganzen Angelegenheit waren unvollständig und ich war in keiner Weise in diese Sache verwickelt. </p><p>Doch als Cloud wiederkam, um Shinra zusammen mit der neu formierten Terrororganisation Avalanche zu stürzen, und ein Turk namens Cissnei ihren Job kündigte, wurde die Sache für mich interessant. Das war mein großes Glück. Da es eine neue Stelle zu besetzen galt und ich mein Training beinahe vollendet hatte, wurde ich frühzeitig als vollwertiges Mitglied bei den Turks aufgenommen. </p><p>Ich kann nicht in Worte fassen, wie glücklich ich darüber war. Endlich konnte ich einen marineblauen Anzug tragen und eine Pistole mit mir führen, in Hubschraubern fliegen und die Nacht zum Tag machen. Ich würde meine gesamte Zeit mit Tseng und Rude und diesem lässigen, rothaarigen jungen Mann namens Reno verbringen. Wie ich mich freute. Wie glücklich ich war. </p><p>Die ersten Missionen empfand ich als extrem aufregend. Wir sammelten Informationen in den Geschäften und Wirtshäusern der Slums. Wir verhörten die Bewohner und versuchten, Informationen bezüglich Avalanche aus ihnen heraus zu pressen. Ängstlich blickten sie uns entgegen, wenn sie uns sahen, und verweigerten uns trotzig eine Antwort. Die meisten von ihnen waren leicht zu brechen. Auch ich schaffte es bald, sie zum reden zu bringen. Manchen von ihnen spionierten wir stundenlang hinterher und ich empfand es als wahnsinnig spannend. Nach einem langen Arbeitstag, der zumeist bis tief in die Nacht dauerte, nahm Tseng mich des Öfteren mit nach Hause, da Reno und Rude zumeist noch ein Bier zusammen tranken. Das war das Highlight meines Tages, von Tseng nach Hause gefahren zu werden. Schon während meiner Trainingszeit hatte ich langsam gemerkt, dass ich mich in den schwarzhaarigen Turk verliebte. Seitdem versuchte ich verbissener denn je, ihn zu beeindrucken, was mir nicht selten auch gelang. </p><p>Damals wusste ich noch nichts von Renos Alkoholexzessen und seiner ekligen Art. Ich empfand ihn als cool und lässig, sogar witzig kam er mir des Öfteren vor. Auch rechnete ich mir hohe Chancen bei Tseng aus. Ich war der einzige weibliche Turk in dieser Zeit, und wir verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander. Damals hätte mein Leben besser gar nicht sein können. Ich war durch und durch zufrieden. Durch und durch euphorisch. Eines Abends fand ich beim Aufräumen meiner Wohnung die alte Kassette wieder. Die mit dem schönen Lied. Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr an das Lied gedacht, ich war viel zu beschäftigt gewesen. Nun jedoch hörte ich es erneut, einmal, zweimal, dreimal, in Endlosschleife, wie es mir schien. Und dabei stellte ich mich vor den Spiegel, in voller Turk- Ausstattung. </p><p>Und was ich sah, erweckte meine Zufriedenheit. Die Uniform stand mir. Die Stiefel, die ich trug, ließen mich größer wirken, als ich es eigentlich war. Ich hatte mir meine Haare vor Beginn meines Trainings kurz geschnitten und sie seitdem nicht mehr wachsen lassen. Das verlieh mir Professionalität, wie ich fand. Ich hatte abgenommen und gleichzeitig Muskeln aufgebaut. Meine Wangenknochen traten stark hervor und meine Augen lagen tief in meinem blassen Gesicht. Doch sie waren groß und strahlten in einem intensiven Hellbraun. </p><p>&gt;Ich bin schön&lt;, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, und ich lächelte meinem Spiegelbild entgegen. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hegte ich nicht bloß die Hoffnung, vielleicht etwas Besonderes zu sein. Ich WAR etwas Besonderes, da war ich mir sicher. Ich hatte alles erreicht, was ich mir je erträumt hatte. Ich lag gleichauf mit meiner Schwester und hatte ein ganzes Leben lang Zeit, sie zu übertreffen. Ich konnte erfolgreich werden und mir Anerkennung verdienen. Ich konnte Tseng für mich gewinnen. Ich konnte... alles Mögliche tun. </p><p>~ Wir sind wie Eisblumen... Wir blühen in der Nacht, wir sind wie Eisblumen... Viel zu schön für den Tag, ~<br/>
~ Wir sind wie Eisblumen... Kalt und schwarz ist unsere Nacht... ~<br/>
~ Eisblumen blühen in der Nacht... ~</p><p>Ich sang den Refrain laut mit und dachte dabei an die Missionen, die ich bisher hinter mich gebracht hatte. Ich stellte mir vor, bei Nacht dunkle Gassen entlang zu schreiten, anmutig und leichtfüßig, zusammen mit Tseng, Rude und Reno. Wir waren nichts als Schatten, die Nacht war unser Verbündeter. Unsere Feinde fürchteten unser Kommen, da wir grausam waren, und schrecklich schön anzusehen. Schön wie Engel. Und allein die Nacht rief diese Schönheit in uns hervor, die rein äußerliche Schönheit übertraf. Die tiefer ging. Die uns von innen heraus in einem Licht erstrahlen ließ, trotz der Kälte und Schwärze der Nacht. Eine Schönheit, die so flüchtig war, dass sie mit dem ersten Licht des neuen Tages wieder unsichtbar wurde. </p><p>Ich war zu einer Eisblume geworden. Endlich, endlich war ich eine Eisblume. Mein Traum hatte sich erfüllt. </p><p>Und ich spürte auch eine Art von Triumph darüber, dass ich so weit gekommen war. Ich spürte das Verlangen, meinen Vater anzurufen und ihm von meinen Erfolgen zu berichten. Dann würde er schon merken, dass er mich all die Jahre unterschätzt und ungerecht behandelt hatte! </p><p>Als ich seine Nummer wählte, meldete sich eine unbekannte Frauenstimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Als ich mein Anliegen vorbrachte, stellte sie sich als eine Nachbarin meines Vaters vor. Sie sah ab und zu im Haus nach dem Rechten, solange mein Vater nicht da war. </p><p>„Nicht da?“, hakte ich nach. „Wo ist er denn hin?“ Ich dachte, er wäre vielleicht für ein paar Wochen in die Berge gefahren, so wie wir es früher immer zusammen getan hatten. Oder vielleicht zur Abwechslung mal ans Meer. Vielleicht hatte er auch einen ehemaligen Schulkameraden wiedergetroffen und war für ein paar Tage zu ihm gefahren. Oder vielleicht war er auch – </p><p>„Oh Verzeihung. Ich dachte, Sie als seine Tochter, wüssten sicher Bescheid.“ Auf einmal klang die Stimme der Frau mitfühlend und bedauernd. „Er hat vor knapp zwei Wochen einen Schlaganfall erlitten und liegt seitdem im Krankenhaus.“ </p><p>Die Nachricht traf mich hart und unvorbereitet. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um sie zu verarbeiten. „Wie schlimm ist es?“, brachte ich dann hervor. </p><p>„Sein Zustand ist kritisch.“, sagte die Frau. „Er liegt im Koma und wird künstlich beatmet. Die Ärzte kennen noch nicht das Ausmaß des Schadens, den er durch den Anfall erlitten hat.“ </p><p>„Oh...“, war alles, was ich sagen konnte. Ich wollte gerade den Hörer sinken lassen, als die Frau weitersprach. </p><p>„Sie sollten ihn besuchen kommen!“, meinte sie. Ihr bittender Tonfall ließ mich annehmen, dass sie meinem Vater sehr nahestehen musste. „Vielleicht können Sie etwas bewirken. Er hat oft von Ihnen geredet, wissen Sie? Sie bedeuten ihm viel, und er hat doch sonst niemanden mehr.“ </p><p>Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Die Wut stieg erneut in mir hoch. „Ich bedeute ihm nichts!“, widersprach ich heftig. „Sie haben ja keine Ahnung!“ Mit diesen Worten unterbrach ich das Gespräch und legte auf. Ich setzte mich auf mein Sofa und schaltete den Fernseher ein, blickte starr auf die sich bewegenden Bilder, eine halbe Stunde lang, eine ganze Stunde lang, doch hinterher konnte ich nicht sagen, welcher Film überhaupt lief. Die Frau hatte gelogen, da war ich mir sicher. Sie wollte bloß, dass mein Vater wieder gesund wurde, und klammerte sich dabei an jede noch so kleine Wahrscheinlichkeit. Doch ich hatte meinem Vater nie etwas bedeutet. Er hatte so viele Chancen vertan. Er hatte sich niemals Mühe gegeben. Ich war ihm überhaupt nichts schuldig. Überhaupt nichts! </p><p>Doch warum war mir dann so elend zumute? </p><p>Ich beschloss, dass es ja nichts schaden konnte, ihn mal zu besuchen. Nur um mich zu vergewissern, dass sich nichts geändert hatte. Dass er mir noch immer gleichgültig war. Ich wollte ihn wirklich besuchen. Wirklich. Doch ich hatte einfach keine Zeit dazu. Ich war den ganzen Tag über beschäftigt und ich wollte Tseng nicht schon innerhalb meiner ersten Monate bei den Turks nach Urlaub fragen. Welchen Eindruck hätte das gemacht! </p><p>Und so tat ich gar nichts und wartete unbewusst auf die Nachricht vom Tod meines Vaters. Und die ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. </p><p>Ich hatte gar keine Zeit zu trauern und ich war mir auch gar nicht sicher, ob ich getrauert hätte, wenn ich die Zeit dazu gefunden hätte. Meine Kollegen erfuhren natürlich von seinem Tod und sprachen mir ihre Anteilnahme aus. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Natürlich fielen mir als letzte lebende Verwandte gewisse Pflichten zu, wie das Aussuchen eines Sargs und die Organisation einer Trauerfeier. Ich schob all das auf das zuständige Pfarramt ab. Ich hatte keine Zeit, mich um solcherlei Dinge zu kümmern. Auch die Beerdigung besuchte ich nicht. Ich erbte sowohl das Haus als auch die Ferienhütte in den Bergen. Dazu das Geld, das mein Vater zu Lebzeiten gespart hatte. Ich übergab das Haus an einen Makler, der sich um den Verkauf kümmern sollte. Das Geld überschrieb ich auf ein separates Konto und das Haus in den Bergen verkaufte ich an den erstbesten Interessenten. Ich wollte mit alldem nichts mehr zu tun haben. </p><p>Ich war richtig erleichtert, als Cloud sich endlich aus der Versenkung erhob und uns die Aufgabe übertragen wurde, ihm zu folgen. Auch wenn dies einherging mit dem grausamen Tod des Shinra-Präsidenten und der Wiederkehr Sephiroths. Ich konnte kaum um meinen eigenen Vater trauern, wie konnte ich es dann in mir finden, um einen reichen, alten Mann zu trauern, den ich in meiner gesamten Zeit in Midgar vielleicht ein- oder zweimal gesehen hatte. Das Weiterbestehen Shinras war durch den Sohn des Präsidenten gesichert, Rufus. Und den galt es nun zu unterstützen.</p><p>Ich freute mich auf unsere neue Mission, Cloud und seinen Anhängern zu folgen und Sephiroth ausfindig zu machen. Ich konnte endlich mal aus Midgar raus und etwas von der Welt sehen. Ich glaubte, es würde mir Freude bereiten, Tag und Nacht im Einsatz zu sein und jede Minute meines Tages mit meinen Kollegen zu verbringen. Es würde mir sicher dabei helfen, alles andere zu vergessen. </p><p>Die Ernüchterung kam schnell. </p><p>Es fing damit an, dass ich nicht umhin kam zu bemerken, dass Reno des abends nicht bloß ein oder zwei Bier trank, wie ich es zuvor immer vermutet hatte. Er gab sich regelmäßig die Kante, redete dummes Zeug und flirtete mit irgendwelchen Frauen. Wie ein gewöhnlicher Nichtsnutz. Aufträge führte er immer präzise durch, jedoch fehlte es ihm oft an Disziplin, er neigte zu Ungeduld und chronischer Unlust. Er schien immer auf der Suche nach einer Bar zu sein. </p><p>Dann war da Tseng. In Midgar hatten wir uns stets gut verstanden. Er hatte mich oft nach Hause gefahren, und nicht selten hatten wir uns dabei unterhalten. Auf unserer Mission jedoch redete er selten. Er gab Anweisungen und Befehle, und manchmal wies er einen von uns zurecht. Des Abends ging er stets früh zu Bett, und die ersten Tage tat ich es ihm gleich. Doch ich wälzte mich bloß stundenlang in meinem Bett herum, ohne wirklich abschalten zu können. Ich versuchte es. Ich wollte so diszipliniert sein wie Tseng, doch ich schaffte es nicht. </p><p>Und so saß ich zumeist noch ein paar Stunden lang an einem Tisch im Schankraum und las, und sah Reno und Rude beim Trinken zu. Während Rude tatsächlich nie mehr als zwei oder drei Gläser trank, kippte Reno einen Whiskey nach dem anderen in sich hinein. Ab und zu stieg er auch auf Bier oder Wodka um, wenn ihm der Sinn danach stand. Er trank, er rauchte, er grölte irgendwelche Trinklieder und wurde dann und wann ohne ersichtlichen Grund von Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt. Meistens ging ich nach ein paar Stunden ins Bett und ließ die beiden dort unten sitzen. Doch auch so schaffte ich es nicht, einzuschlafen. Mein Frust und meine Wut auf Reno hielten mich wach. </p><p>Ich wurde tatsächlich immer wütender auf den Rothaarigen. Er war so gar nicht das, was ich mir unter einem idealtypischen Turk vorgestellt hatte. Ich dachte, es ginge um vollkommene Disziplin. Im Training hatte man uns alles abverlangt. Hatte Reno ein Recht darauf, die Turks so in den Dreck zu ziehen? Was sollten die Leute denken, wenn sie ihn so sahen? </p><p>Renos bloße Anwesenheit begann mich zu provozieren. Wie hatte er es geschafft, bei den Turks aufgenommen zu werden? Ich hatte so hart gekämpft und zeigte einen so guten Willen und war ehrgeizig und folgsam und lernte wie eine Besessene, und trotz alledem war Reno besser als ich. Obwohl er sich überhaupt nicht anstrengte! Obwohl ihm sein Job überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten schien! Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir beide aneinandergeraten würden, das wusste ich. </p><p>Ich hielt mich zurück und erledigte meinen Job. Ich versuchte, professionell zu sein und Tseng zu beeindrucken, doch der hatte gar keine Augen für mich. Das schmerzte mehr, als ich es mir eingestehen wollte. Ich war Tag für Tag für Tag mit dem Mann zusammen, in den ich verliebt war, und war nichts als Luft für ihn. Ich versuchte immer verbissener, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken. Ich versuchte, eigenständig zu handeln, um ihm meine Führungskompetenz zu beweisen. Doch solche Aktionen hatten meistens den gegenteiligen Effekt. Während einer Konfrontation mit Cloud in den Minen nahe Fort Condor verriet ich dem Feind versehentlich einen Teil unserer Anordnungen. </p><p> Und Tseng war gar nicht erfreut darüber. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mich für meine Unachtsamkeit zu entschuldigen und mir eine weitere Niederlage einzugestehen. Ich verstand das alles nicht. Ich hatte studiert. Ich war immer die beste gewesen, in allem was ich tat. Ich machte keine Fehler! Das war überhaupt nicht typisch für mich! Ich kam jedes Mal zu dem Schluss, dass es einfach noch nicht gereicht hatte. Dass ich noch besser werden, mich noch mehr anstrengen musste. Mit dieser Einstellung trieb ich mich immer wieder zu, wie ich glaubte, absoluten Höchstleistungen an. Abends war ich meist so erledigt, dass ich es schaffte, nur kurze Zeit später als Tseng ins Bett zu gehen. Aber ich war nicht zufrieden. Ich war einfach nicht mehr zufrieden. Und ich gab Reno die Schuld daran. </p><p>Noch schlimmer kam es, als Tseng im Tempel des alten Volkes auf Cloud stieß und schwer verwundet wurde. Ich wollte bei ihm bleiben, ich machte mir Sorgen um ihn! Doch er wurde zurück nach Midgar geflogen und ich musste zusammen mit Rude und Reno unsere Mission fortsetzen. Die Sorge um Tseng und die Wut darüber, dass wir unsere Mission nicht wenigstens so lange hatten aufschieben können, bis wir uns versichert hatten, dass er wieder auf die Beine kam, verschlimmerte meine Situation nur noch. </p><p>Drei Tage ist es nun her, dass Cloud und seine Anhängerschaft Sephiroth in die Berge gefolgt sind. Zweieinhalb Tage lang sind wir ihnen schon auf den Fersen. </p><p>An dem Abend vor unserem Aufbruch kam es schließlich zu der Auseinandersetzung, die sich die ganze Zeit über bereits angebahnt hatte. Ich war krank vor Sorge um Tseng und konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum Reno und Rude einfach so weiter machten wie bisher. Tseng lag schwer verwundet in der Notaufnahme eines Krankenhauses und erlitt Schmerzen, und Reno betrank sich und lachte und tat einfach so, als wäre überhaupt nichts geschehen! Als er dann nach vier oder fünf Whiskey anfing, über mich herzuziehen, platzte mir einfach der Kragen. Ich hatte mich an jenem Abend an einen anderen Tisch gesetzt, um zu lesen. Oder zumindest versuchte ich den Anschein zu erwecken, ich würde lesen. So richtig kaufte mir das niemand ab. Immer wieder warf ich Reno böse Blicke zu, wenn er zu laut lachte, oder einen Witz auf Kosten Shinras riss. </p><p>„Ich finde, wir haben es uns verdient, ein bisschen Spaß zu haben!“, meinte er irgendwann zwischen zwei Schlucken Whiskey. „Ich meine, wir verdienen so scheiße wenig für die ganze Kacke, die wir machen. Rufus hat doch Geld zum Scheißen, da könnte er uns doch ruhig mal ein bisschen mehr geben! Und denk mal an die ganzen Überstunden, die wir machen! Denk mal drüber nach, Rude! Das ist echt ein verdammter Witz hier. Lass uns noch ne Runde spielen, die Nacht ist noch jung! Wir sollten das Leben genießen, wo wir es nur können. Oder willst du so enden wie Elena? Schau dir die doch mal an, ich meine - So sollte man es echt nicht machen, oder?! Zieht hier so ne Fresse, als ob morgen die Welt untergeht. Zur Hölle, das ist echt-“ </p><p>„Zu deiner INFORMATION!“, rief ich wütend und erhob mich von meinem Stuhl. „Ich besitze wenigstens soviel Anstand, mir Sorgen um Tseng zu machen! Er ist unser Teamleiter! Und er ist nur knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen!“ </p><p>Reno zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Aber er lebt noch.“, meinte er. „Ich hatte auch schon genug Verletzungen. Das tut ein bisschen weh, dann trinkt man ein, zwei Flaschen Wodka und in zwei bis drei Wochen ist man wieder ganz der Alte. Tseng kommt schon wieder in Ordnung.“ </p><p>„Aber er hätte STERBEN können!“, beharrte ich auf meiner Meinung. </p><p>„Wir alle könnten sterben.“, entgegnete Reno und grinste breit. „Das ist doch das Lustige an der Sache. Das macht doch den Nervenkitzel aus. Das entschädigt zumindest ein klein wenig für das miese Gehalt und die saumäßigen Arbeitszeiten. Setz dich und trink ein Bier.“ </p><p>„Das werde ich NICHT tun!“, sagte ich verbissen. „Ich bin nicht wie du!“ </p><p>„Zu schade.“, meinte Reno. </p><p>„Du bist GRÄSSLICH!“, brach es aus mir hervor. „Du bist nichts als ein undisziplinierter, uneinsichtiger Trunkenbold! Wie hast du es überhaupt zu den Turks geschafft?!“ </p><p>„Oh, das ist einfach - Ich habe eine Bewerbung geschrieben und wurde zu einem Gespräch eingeladen. Nachdem ich die Deppen von mir überzeugt hatte, habe ich das Training absolviert, und-“ </p><p>„Das MEINE ich nicht!“, unterbrach ich ihn zornig. „Du nimmst deinen Job überhaupt nicht ernst! Du redest sogar schlecht von der Firma, die dir so viel ermöglicht hat! Die Turks sind eine hoch anerkannte Spezialeinheit, in deren Rahmen wir dem Konzern einen großen Nutzen bringen!“ </p><p>„Hast du den Satz vor dem Spiegel auswendig gelernt?“ Reno zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Sofort wurde er vom Barkeeper darauf hingewiesen, dass das Rauchen in seinem Hause streng untersagt ist. Reno seufzte frustriert und drückte die Zigarette auf der Tischplatte aus. „Noch nicht einmal rauchen darf man in dieser beschissenen Absteige. Wenn wenigstens der Whiskey schmecken würde...“, murmelte er vor sich hin, bevor er sich erneut mir zuwandte. „Mädchen, wenn ich die Aussicht auf einen besseren Job hätte, würde ich sofort meine Koffer packen. Es ist aber nun mal so, dass ich für diesen Job hier prädestiniert zu sein scheine. Aber was ist mit dir? Du hast dich ja geradezu darum gerissen, zu uns zu kommen!“ </p><p>„Die Arbeit bei den Turks ist anspruchsvoll, abwechslungsreich und hoch anerkannt!“, antwortete ich prompt. Ich glaubte daran. Ich glaubte wirklich daran. </p><p>Reno lachte auf. „Ach komm schon, Elena! Wir beide wissen, dass das nicht die wahren Gründe sind! Die Arbeit mag anspruchsvoll sein und zu Anfang meinetwegen auch abwechslungsreich, aber hoch anerkannt ist sie mal sicher nicht! Für den Präsidenten sind wir nichts als Handlanger, für SOLDAT sind wir nichts als Spione und für das gemeine Volk sind wir nichts als Verbrecher und grausame Monster! Wir sind berüchtigt, nicht berühmt. Wir werden gefürchtet, nicht bewundert! Wir sind nichts als-“ </p><p>„SEI STILL!“, rief ich. Ich wollte das nicht hören. Ich wollte nicht, dass Reno all das, woran ich glaubte, durch den Dreck zog. „Das ist nicht wahr! Du lügst doch!“ </p><p>„Ach, wieso sollte ich denn?!“ Reno klang nun ein wenig gereizt. „Im Grunde willst du dir doch bloß selbst einreden, dass du wirklich hier sein willst!“ </p><p>„Wie meinst du DAS denn jetzt bitte?!“, hakte ich nach. </p><p>„So wie ich das sehe, hast du wie eine Besessene versucht, deine Schwester zu übertreffen! Darum hast du genau dasselbe gemacht wie sie! Aber jetzt wo sie und dein Vater beide nicht mehr da sind, um all deine tollen Glanzleistungen anzuerkennen, versuchst du dir einzureden, dass du aus anderen Gründen bei uns bist.“ Reno gähnte. Das war vielleicht das Schlimmste, dass ihn all das, was er da sagte, überhaupt nicht zu interessieren schien. </p><p>„Das ist nicht wahr.“, sagte ich nur. Meine Stimme bebte. </p><p>„Siehst du - Du verleugnest es. Wenn dich das glücklich macht, bitte.“ Reno zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber tu uns bitte den Gefallen, deine miese Laune nicht an uns auszulassen. Und sei nicht immer so schrecklich ehrgeizig… Wir sollen hier im Team arbeiten, und deine Launen sind uns dabei keine große Hilfe! Im Übrigen - Vergiss das mit Tseng. Er steht nicht auf dich.“ </p><p>„Wie bitte?!“ Woher wusste er von der Sache mit Tseng?! </p><p>„Na ich bin doch nicht blind!“, erklärte Reno. „Ich sehe doch deine wirklich drolligen Versuche, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu lenken! Und du bist gewiss schrecklich frustriert, dass das nicht so ganz hinhaut. Tseng steht halt einfach nicht auf solche Aktionen. Dem ist es am liebsten, wenn man einfach seinen Job macht und die Klappe hält.“ </p><p>„In Midgar haben wir uns immer gut verstanden!“, widersprach ich, und Reno lachte erneut. </p><p>„Oh, ich verstehe mich auch prächtig mit ihm, wenn ich es darauf anlege! Tseng ist unser Teamleiter, und als solcher ist er dazu verpflichtet, eine enge Bindung mit uns allen einzugehen! Ich glaube, du hältst einfach zu große Stücke auf dich selbst. Aber nimm dir das nicht so zu Herzen. Ich glaube, das geht allen erfolgsverwöhnten und verhätschelten Kindern am Anfang so. Das ändert sich alles noch, du wirst schon sehen.“ </p><p>„Bitte was?!“, rief ich entrüstet. „Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung! Ich bin nicht verwöhnt! Mein Vater hat mir jahrelang keine Beachtung geschenkt und meine Schwester in allem bevorzugt! Alles, was ich in meinem Leben erreicht habe, habe ich ALLEINE erreicht!“ </p><p>Reno rollte mit den Augen. „Wie schön für dich! Wie schön für dich, dass du in einem großen Haus gelebt hast und die besten Schulen besuchen konntest! Du bist gewiss zweimal im Jahr in den Urlaub gefahren und hast bestimmt den ein oder anderen Privatlehrer an der Backe gehabt, der dafür garantiert hat, dass die kleine Elena auch ja ihren Abschluss schafft und an einer Universität studieren kann!“ </p><p>Seine Stimme klang nun verärgert. Wütend trank er sein Whiskeyglas leer und bestellte Nachschub. „Leute wie DU haben keine Ahnung davon, wie das Leben wirklich ist! Für dich ist das hier alles doch nicht mehr als ein Spiel, in dem du dich beweisen kannst! Aber das ist es nicht, hörst du? JEDER von uns kann dasselbe erleiden wie Tseng, oder sogar weitaus Schlimmeres. Damit rechnen die da oben doch, oder warum sonst sollten sie so viele Nachwuchskräfte für so wenige Stellen ausbilden?! Wir sind nicht mehr als besser bezahltes Kanonenfutter. Wenn du auf Ruhm und Anerkennung aus bist, solltest du dich nach einem anderen Job umschauen!“ </p><p>Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich von mir ab. „Was meinst du, Rude. Spielen wir noch ne Runde?“ </p><p>Ich klappte den Mund auf, um irgendetwas zu erwidern. Reno konnte doch nicht all diese Dinge zu mir sagen und dann einfach das Interesse verlieren! Was dachte er sich dabei? Ich MUSSTE einfach noch irgendetwas dazu sagen! Ich KONNTE das Thema doch nicht einfach so auf sich beruhen lassen! Reno verstand nicht! Reno war betrunken! Er wusste nicht, was er da sagte! </p><p>Doch wieso wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass er die Wahrheit sagte?</p><p>Wieso WERDE ich dieses Gefühl nicht los?!</p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>Diese Frage quält mich. Sie quält mich seit unserem Aufbruch in die Berge. Ich habe an jenem Abend keine Erwiderung mehr gefunden und war irgendwann einfach ins Bett gegangen. Aber ich hatte nicht schlafen können. Und in den darauffolgenden Nächten war es nicht viel besser gewesen. Auch in dieser Nacht werde ich keinen Schlaf finden. Weil dieses Gefühl an mir nagt. Weil ich die Fragen nicht beantworten kann.</p><p>Was würde das Kind von damals von der Frau halten, zu der es herangewachsen ist? Was hätte die kleine Elena der Großen zu sagen? Wäre sie zufrieden, oder gar glücklich? Oder doch eher enttäuscht? Dieser Gedanke gefällt mir nicht, doch er lässt sich nicht ausschließen. Er erscheint mir immer und immer wahrscheinlicher. Was habe ich schon vorzuweisen? Ich... </p><p>Das Einzige, das ich mir in meinem Leben wirklich gewünscht hatte, war Anerkennung. Es scheint, dass ich diese nun niemals bekomme. Aber welchen Sinn hat mein Leben dann noch? Was soll ich tun? Vielleicht hat Reno Recht und ich könnte morgen schon unter der Erde liegen. Meine Schwester war im Kugelhagel gestorben. Hatte sie sich das gewünscht? Warum war SIE zu den Turks gegangen? Was waren IHRE Beweggründe gewesen? Ich werde sie niemals danach fragen können. Und auch nicht meinen Vater. </p><p>Beide sind fort, und ich habe sie mir beide mehr als einmal fortgewünscht. In jeder Nacht, in der ich stundenlang auf meinem Bett gelegen und gelesen hatte. Und später dann, jedesmal wenn ich dieses Lied gehört hatte. Unbewusst hatte ich all meine Träume und Hoffnungen an das Ziel gebunden, ein Turk zu werden - Ein Turk war eine Eisblume. Eine Eisblume war schön. Und Schönheit bedeutete alles in dieser Welt. </p><p>Ich bin ein Turk geworden. Doch ich fühle mich nicht wirklich anders. Vielleicht am Anfang, als ich noch euphorisch war. Ich bin keine Eisblume. Ich bin nicht zu schön für den Tag. Selbst die Turks schlafen bei Nacht, wenn sie die Chance dazu bekommen. Die Turks machen ihre Arbeit auch nur für Geld. Und die Menschen neigen ihre Häupter nicht aus Ehrfurcht vor uns, sondern weil wir Waffen tragen, und für unsere Unbarmherzigkeit bekannt sind. </p><p>Wie konnte sich meine Sichtweise nur derartig verschieben? Geht das wirklich so einfach? Ein betrunkener Kerl, der mich überhaupt nicht richtig kennt, labert mich mit seinem Besoffenen-Geschwätz zu, und sofort kommen mir Zweifel, ob ich mein Leben richtig führe?</p><p>Ich weiß, dass das nicht stimmt. Ich weiß, dass Reno bloß das in Worte gefasst hat, was ich insgeheim schon längst wusste. Natürlich kannte ich meine wahren Beweggründe. Sie lagen bloß tief in meinem Unterbewusstsein, dort, wo ich sie mithilfe von fadenscheinigen Ausreden und Selbstverleugnung verborgen hatte. </p><p>„Mein Vater ist tot.“, spreche ich in die Nacht hinein, um die Worte mit eigenen Ohren zu hören. „Meine Schwester ist tot. Tseng liebt mich nicht. Ich bin keine Eisblume. Ich bin nichts als ein erfolgsverwöhntes und verhätscheltes Kind… Nein, nein, das bin ich nicht! Das bin ich nicht!“ Wütend trete ich mit meinen Füßen gegen den Schnee auf dem Boden. Er fliegt in die Höhe und einzelne Kristalle werden vom Wind erfasst und hinfort geweht. „Ich bin nicht verwöhnt, aber ich bin auch nichts Besonderes. Ich bin nichts Besonderes. Ich kann keine Eisblume sein!“</p><p>„Jeder Mensch ist etwas Besonderes, Elena.“</p><p>Ich zucke zusammen und drehe meinen Kopf ruckartig zur Seite. Rude steht da, keine zwei Meter von meiner Bank entfernt. </p><p>&gt;Er hat alles gehört&lt;, schießt es mir durch den Kopf, und Entsetzen macht sich in mir breit.</p><p>„Es ist kalt hier draußen.“, spricht Rude weiter. Er besitzt eine tiefe, angenehme Stimme und die Tatsache, dass er selten spricht, lässt seine Worte auf seltsame Weise an Bedeutung gewinnen. „Du solltest schlafen gehen.“</p><p>„Ich bin noch nicht müde.“, erwidere ich. „Wo ist Reno?“ Ich schaffe es, das Wort &gt;Reno&lt; so zu betonen, dass es sich nach etwas richtig Widerlichem anhörte.</p><p>„Reno schläft schon.“, sagt Rude und deutet mit dem Kopf in Richtung Fenster. Ich drehe mich nach hinten, sodass ich in den Schankraum hineinschauen kann, und sehe, dass es stimmt. Renos Kopf liegt auf der Tischplatte und Speichel sickert in langen Fäden von seinem Mund herab. Ich verziehe das Gesicht. „Wieso überrascht mich das nicht.“, meine ich trocken.</p><p>„Hör mir zu, Elena.“, sagt Rude und setzt sich neben mir auf die Bank. Er blickt hinab in den Schnee, während er spricht. „Reno ist kein schlechter Mensch. Er hat bloß ein loses Mundwerk. Nimm dir seine Worte nicht so zu Herzen.“</p><p>„Das mache ich nicht!“, widerspreche ich, erinnere mich jedoch im selben Moment daran, dass Rude womöglich jedes einzelne Wort meines Selbstgesprächs mit angehört hat. </p><p>„Reno hatte kein leichtes Leben. Seine Eltern waren arbeitslos und haben beide getrunken. Sein Vater hat ihn und seine Mutter regelmäßig geschlagen. Er hatte weder genug Geld noch einen ausreichenden Notendurchschnitt um eine höhere Schule zu besuchen. Shinra hat ihn genommen, weil er ein ausgesprochenes Talent auf den Gebieten Waffentechnik und Kampfstrategie hat. Er ist dankbar für seine Einstellung, hasst aber gleichzeitig, keine andere Wahl gehabt zu haben.“ Rude seufzt und schaut mich direkt an. „Er vergisst manchmal gerne, dass auch andere Menschen ihre Probleme haben, auch wenn diese vielleicht nicht so gewichtig sind wie die seinen.“</p><p>Ich denke einen Augenblick darüber nach. &gt;Reno hat einen miesen Abschluss und ist trotzdem bei den Turks&lt; ist das Erste, das mir in den Sinn kommt. &gt;Und ich musste erst die Uni als Beste meines Jahrgangs verlassen!&lt; </p><p>Doch dann besinne ich mich. Jeder ist etwas Besonderes, hatte Rude gesagt. Ich muss mich dazu zwingen, die Dinge aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu sehen. Jeder hat seine Qualitäten. Spielt es denn eine Rolle, wer was wie und aus welchem Grund geschafft hat? Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht, aber… Mich interessieren zumindest MEINE Gründe.</p><p>„Die Sachen, die Reno gesagt hat… Sind sie wahr?“, frage ich und schaue zu Boden. Das ist eine der Fragen, die mir seit Tagen zu schaffen machen. Rude war dabei gewesen, Rude hat sicher eine Meinung dazu. Und wenn Rude derselben Meinung ist… Ich weiß nicht, was ich dann tun soll.</p><p>&gt;Sag mir, dass es nur betrunkenes Geschwätz war&lt;, flehe ich Rude stumm an. &gt;Dann kann ich mir meine süße Illusion wieder aufbauen und weiter in ihr verharren.&lt;</p><p>„Reno hat viele Dinge gesagt.“, entgegnet Rude. „In den meisten Dingen bin ich seiner Meinung. Auch wenn ich anders an die Sache heran gegangen wäre. Ich hätte die Sachlage anders formuliert.“ </p><p>Seine Worte treffen mich hart. So ist das also, denke ich verbittert. Es bringt nichts, sich noch irgendetwas einzureden! </p><p>Mein Gesicht muss meine Gefühle widergespiegelt haben, denn sofort spricht Rude weiter. „Tseng will nichts von dir. Das ist die Wahrheit. Doch das bedeutet nicht, dass er dich nicht mag. Auch deine Schwester hat versucht, ihn für sich zu gewinnen, wusstest du das?“</p><p>Ich schüttele den Kopf. Das hatte ich nicht gewusst, doch es ist keine Überraschung für mich. Jetzt, wo ich an den Abend zurückdenke, an welchem die Turks meine Schwester mit ihrem Helikopter abgeholt hatten, erinnere ich mich an die strahlenden Augen meiner Schwester und an das breite Lächeln, das sie Tseng geschenkt hatte. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise tröstet mich die Gewissheit, dass wir beide an Tseng gescheitert sind.</p><p>„Was Reno über die Turks gesagt hat, ist dagegen völlige Ansichtssache.“, fährt Rude fort. „Ich beispielsweise kann mich über unser Gehalt nicht beschweren und auch die Arbeit gefällt mir nach nunmehr sieben Jahren noch wirklich gut. Ich bin der Meinung, dass man für diese Art von Arbeit geschaffen sein muss. Nur ein bestimmter Typ Mensch kann dauerhaft darin bestehen. Ob du ein solcher Typ Mensch bist, wird sich erst noch herausstellen, Elena. Wer die Theorie beherrscht, beherrscht nicht gleichzeitig auch die Praxis. Viele Leute mit hohem Abschluss und besten Noten sind an dieser Arbeit gescheitert, wohingegen jemand wie Reno einer der Besten ist. Tseng hat nicht bloß auf deine Noten gesehen. Er war der Meinung, dass du Potential besitzt. Willen. Ehrgeiz. Und Durchhaltevermögen. Vor allem das. Er wollte bloß warten, bis du deinen Abschluss hinter dir hattest, damit dir alle nur erdenklichen Türen offenstehen, solltest du deine Meinung im Laufe deiner Zeit bei uns ändern.“</p><p>„Tatsächlich?“ Verwundert blicke ich auf. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit über geglaubt, dass allein mein Abschluss ausschlaggebend für das Jobangebot gewesen war. </p><p>„Tatsächlich.“, bestätigt Rude und lächelt ein wenig. „Und ich kann dir sagen, dass Tseng noch immer der Meinung ist, dass aus dir etwas werden kann. Auch ich bin dieser Meinung. Und auch Reno war es, als ich das letzte Mal mit ihm darüber gesprochen habe. Du besitzt das nötige Potential, sonst hättest du es niemals so weit geschafft. Aber du nutzt es nicht richtig. Du gehst mit der falschen Einstellung an die Sache heran, wie Reno es schon gesagt hat.“</p><p>„Was ist denn die richtige Einstellung?“, frage ich, atemlos. Ich will es wissen. Ich MUSS es wissen. Wenn ich tatsächlich Potential habe… Vielleicht besteht dann ja doch noch Hoffnung für mich!</p><p>„Du bist keine Eisblume.“, sagt Rude einfach. Und meine Augen weiten sich. &gt;Er hat tatsächlich alles gehört. Dabei wollte ich niemals jemandem von diesem kindischen Traum erzählen. Niemals. Niemals. Niemals…&lt;</p><p>„Ich weiß nicht, wie du auf diesen Vergleich kommst…“, spricht Rude weiter. „Vielleicht kennst du dieses Lied, über die Menschen, die die Nacht dem Tag vorziehen. Wie ging es noch gleich… Wir sind Eisblumen, und blühen bei Nacht, wir sind zu schön für den Tag, oder so ähnlich…“</p><p>„Wir sind wie Eisblumen, wir blühen in der Nacht. Wir sind wie Eisblumen, viel zu schön für den Tag.“, verbessere ich ihn automatisch, und Rude lächelt. </p><p>„Ja genau, so ging das.“, stimmt er mir zu. „Ich sehe, du magst das Lied. Ich selbst habe es bloß ein oder zweimal im Radio gehört. Man kann bei dem Lied gewiss sehr gut träumen und abschalten. Vielleicht, wenn man sich missverstanden fühlt. Oder wenn man unglücklich ist. Du hast es gewiss einmal gehört und dir vorgestellt, ein schöneres und aufregenderes Leben zu führen, oder?“</p><p>„Ja natürlich.“, stimme ich ihm zu, und fühle mich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, oder vielleicht sogar zum ersten Mal in meinem ganzen Leben, verstanden. Plötzlich bricht alles aus mir hervor. Ich erzähle Rude von dem Leistungsdruck, unter dem ich während meiner Schulzeit stand. Von den hohen Ansprüchen meines Vaters. Davon, dass meine Schwester immer die Bessere von uns war. Ich erzähle von ihrer Rückkehr nach Hause, davon, dass ich nicht länger beachtet wurde. Von meiner Faszination für die Nacht, von meiner Faszination für dieses Lied.</p><p>Zwischenzeitlich schlägt Rude vor, wieder hinein zu gehen. Er steht auf und ich folge ihm. Wir setzen uns in die Sessel am Kamin und meine Glieder tauen langsam wieder auf, während ich weitererzähle. Von meiner ersten Begegnung mit den Turks - Rude konnte sich tatsächlich noch daran erinnern! -, von der Auflehnung gegen meinen Vater und dem Beginn meines Studiums. Vom Tod meiner Schwester und dem Gefühl, das ich hatte, als ich an ihrem Sarg stand. Auch von meiner Abschlussfeier berichte ich ihm. Wie betrunken ich war und dass Tseng mir einen Platz bei den Turks zugesichert hatte. </p><p>„Daran kann ich mich gut erinnern!“, unterbricht Rude meinen Redeschwall. „Du warst wirklich schwer voll.“</p><p>Ich blicke Rude verständnislos an. „Hat Tseng dir davon erzählt?“, hake ich nach. Ich hatte gehofft, dass Tseng diese Information für sich behalten würde.</p><p>Rude schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich war dabei. Du kannst dich sicher nicht daran erinnern.“</p><p>Rude war dabei…?! Jetzt, wo er es sagt, kann ich mich vage daran erinnern, dass Tseng einen Begleiter dabeihatte. Ich hatte ihn kaum wahrgenommen, weil er sich im Hintergrund gehalten und ich nur Augen für Tseng gehabt hatte. Das war Rude gewesen?!</p><p>„Oh…“, sage ich bloß und spüre, wie mir Blut ins Gesicht schießt.</p><p>„Elena.“ Rude beugt sich vor und misst mich mit einem eindringlichen Blick. „Das ist kein Grund, sich zu schämen. Jedem passiert so etwas, ab und an. Mir ist es schon oft so ergangen. Und selbst Tseng habe ich schon das ein oder andere Mal betrunken erlebt.“</p><p>„Wirklich?“, frage ich ungläubig. Das kann ich mir so gar nicht vorstellen.</p><p>„Ja.“, bestätigt Rude. „Und ich glaube, dass du in nüchternem Zustand niemals direkt gesagt hättest, dass du ein Turk sein willst. Und auch nicht deine wahren Beweggründe.“</p><p>„Meine Beweggründe?“ Ich kann mich nur noch verschwommen an jenen Abend erinnern und ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht mehr, was ich alles gesagt habe.</p><p>„Tseng fragte dich, warum du zu den Turks möchtest. Und du hast geantwortet: Weil ihr so schön seid.“</p><p>Meine Augen werden groß. „Im Ernst? DAS habe ich gesagt?“ </p><p>Rude nickt. „Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht - Diese Antwort hat Tseng noch mehr in seinem Vorhaben bestätigt, dich bei uns aufzunehmen.“</p><p>Das kann ich nun wirklich nicht glauben. „Wie das denn?“, frage ich.</p><p>„Weil jeder seine Beweggründe hat, die tiefer gehen als reine Vernunft. Die Antwort, die du danach gegeben hast, dass die Arbeit eine große Herausforderung darstellt und hohe Aufstiegschancen bietet, klang plausibel, war aber nicht ehrlich. Ich verstehe nun, was du damit gemeint hast: Wir sind schön. Du wolltest aus dem Schatten deiner Schwester hervortreten und selbst erfolgreich sein. Du machst jedoch einen grundlegenden Fehler. Du kannst schon längst eine eigenständige Persönlichkeit sein. Niemand misst dich mehr an deiner Schwester, niemand außer dir selbst. Und damit schaffst du dir deinen eigenen Schatten, in den du dich stellst.“</p><p>Ich blinzele. Darüber muss ich erst einmal nachdenken. Ich schaffe mir also meinen eigenen Schatten? Kann das wirklich sein? Alles, was Rude bisher gesagt hat, klingt völlig plausibel. Er scheint es wirklich gut mit mir zu meinen. Er will mir helfen. Vielleicht wollte Reno das auch tun, doch er hat es auf die falsche Art und Weise gemacht und mich dabei bloß verletzt und provoziert. </p><p>Rude dagegen hat mir meine gesamte Lebensgeschichte entlockt. Ich habe alles laut ausgesprochen, all meine Gedanken und Gefühle, und ich stelle fest, dass damit eine große Last von mir abgefallen ist. Es erleichtert ungemein, mit jemandem zu reden, und jemanden nach seiner Meinung zu fragen. Die meisten Probleme kann man einfach nicht für sich alleine lösen. Vielleicht…</p><p>Vielleicht hätte ich schon viel früher darüber reden sollen. Womöglich… hätte ich meinen Vater direkt mit meinem Kummer konfrontieren sollen, anstatt alles in mich hinein zu fressen.</p><p>Der Gedanke schmerzt. Aber ich weiß, dass es stimmt. Ich bin mir jetzt ganz sicher. Niemand ist eine Eisblume. Ein Mensch kann gar keine Eisblume sein! Jeder ist etwas Besonderes. Und wir sind warm, wir fühlen. Jeder von uns sehnt sich nach dem Licht, auch wenn es uns manchmal in den Schatten zieht. Im Schatten können wir auf Dauer nicht glücklich werden. Und auch nicht in der Einsamkeit, auch wenn es uns manchmal so erscheint. Wir können es uns dann und wann für ein paar süße Augenblicke einreden, doch insgeheim werden wir immer wissen, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. Wir fliehen in die Nacht, um unsere Probleme nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, die bei Tag klar und deutlich sichtbar sind. Doch wir müssen uns ihnen stellen! Wir müssen ehrlich zu uns selbst sein! Andere können wir vielleicht belügen, aber nicht uns selbst. </p><p>Niemals uns selbst.</p><p>„Hey, ihr beiden…“, ertönt plötzlich eine Stimme von hinten. Ich blicke mich um und sehe, dass Reno auf uns zu torkelt. Er verzieht das Gesicht und massiert sich die Schläfen. „Zur Hölle, sind das Kopfschmerzen! Weiß einer von euch, was dieser Barkeeper mir in den Whiskey gemischt hat?“ Er stöhnt auf und lässt sich in einen der Sessel fallen. </p><p>„Whiskey, vermute ich.“, sagt Rude und ich lache auf. Nur ganz kurz, ich schließe meinen Mund sofort wieder, aber ich fand Rudes Antwort so extrem passen, dass es einfach aus mir herausgebrochen war.</p><p>„Ha, ha.“, meint Reno und verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust. „Ein bisschen Mitgefühl wäre vielleicht angebracht!“</p><p>„Du hast dir deine Schmerzen selbst zuzuschreiben!“, erklärt Rude und zuckt mit den Schultern.</p><p>„Hey!“, beschwert sich Reno. „Du hättest mich ruhig davon abhalten können, so viel Alkohol zu trinken!“</p><p>„Wie denn, wenn du dir ständig neuen bestellst?“</p><p>„Du hättest den Barkeeper erschießen können!“, ist Renos Antwort darauf.</p><p>„Glorreiche Idee.“, sage ich sarkastisch. „Damit du deine Rechnung nicht bezahlen musst!“</p><p>Reno grinst breit. „Hey… Das Mädchen ist schlau. Ich glaub, das mach ich ab jetzt immer so!“</p><p>„Aber dann haben wir irgendwann keine Bar mehr, in die wir gehen können.“, verfolgt Rude den Gedanken weiter.</p><p>„Das ist auch wieder wahr.“, meint Reno und tut so, als würde er ein Glas in die Höhe halten. „Ein Hoch auf den Alkohol! … Hey Elena, was ist? Hast du Lust, ne Runde Karten zu spielen? Ich kann dir die Regeln erklären. Ist echt ganz einfach, man muss es ja auch mit betrunkenem Kopf noch spielen können!“</p><p>„Weißt du, wie spät es ist, Reno?“, erwidert Rude, bevor ich auch nur Gelegenheit dazu hatte, Renos Frage in meinem Kopf zu verarbeiten. </p><p>„Nö.“, sagt der Rothaarige. „Wieso, ist das wichtig?“</p><p>„Es wird schon hell draußen.“, sagt Rude und ich blicke verwundert aus dem Fenster und sehe, dass es stimmt. Wahnsinn. Wie schnell die Nacht vergangen ist. „Wir müssen aufbrechen!“, sage ich entsetzt. „Sonst holen wir Cloud nie ein!“</p><p>„Bist du wahnsinnig geworden?!“, meint Reno. „Verdammt, ich brauch was zu trinken.“</p><p>„Ich müsste noch Wasser haben.“, biete ich an. „Oben, in unserem Zimmer.“</p><p>Reno grinst erneut. „Ich hatte eigentlich an etwas mit ein paar mehr Prozenten gedacht… Aber Wasser geht zur Not auch. Lasst uns pennen gehen!“ Er steht auf, wobei er sich an der Sessellehne abstützen muss. Mit wackligen Beinen geht er in Richtung Treppe. „Verdammt, mir ist voll schwindelig. Seid ihr euch sicher, dass der Kerl mir nichts in den Whiskey getan hat?!“</p><p>„Ist das immer so bei dem?“, frage ich Rude leise, als wir aufstehen und Reno die Treppe hinauf folgen.</p><p>„Meistens.“, antwortet Rude. „Mal mehr, mal weniger schlimm. Aber er kriegt jedes Mal wieder die Kurve.“</p><p>Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Das ist die Hauptsache… Wäre es nicht vielleicht doch besser, wenn wir sofort aufbrechen?“</p><p>„Damit wir unserem Feind im Halbschlaf gegenübertreten? Ich denke eher nicht. Einholen werden wir sie so oder so. Wir sind immerhin die Turks!“ Er zwinkert mir aufmunternd zu, und ich muss lächeln. </p><p>„Danke, Rude.“, sage ich ernst. „Wirklich. Ich glaube, du hast mir sehr geholfen.“</p><p>„Das freut mich, Elena.“, entgegnet Rude. „Und, spielst du morgen Abend eine Runde mit uns?“</p><p>Mein erster Impuls ist es, mir eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen und abzulehnen. Doch dann denke ich mir - Spring über deinen Schatten. Und das muss ich. Das muss ich wirklich, wenn ich glücklich werden will. Und das will ich. </p><p>Das werde ich.</p><p>„Das werde ich.“</p><p>Und das werde ich auch. Ich werde meine Vergangenheit hinter mir lassen und nach vorne blicken. Ich werde gut sein. Ich werde glücklich sein. Ich werde frei sein. Und ich werde ich selbst sein. </p><p>Der Tag kommt, und meine Zeit mit ihm.</p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>ENDE </p><p>- </p><p>Schlusswort:<br/>
Bei dem verwendeten Lied handelt es sich um: „Eisblumen“ von Subway to Sally.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>